


To Protect a Country

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mild Angst, Minor Character Death, Modern Royalty, Out of Character, though not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Prince Grima is the next in line to the Plegian throne, and thus must accept an arranged marriage as his cultural heritage demands.Princess Lucina is well known for her charity work and desires to help people as best she can.  She however is not quite prepared for the world that she is about to set foot into as the wife of a Plegian Monarch...Can the pair reconcile their cultural differences and lead Plegia into a new era?





	1. Set in Motion

“I'll be frank Your Highness.” Councilman Themis, a balding, portly man said with a serious tone, “Ylisse and Plegia have been enemies for centuries.  We know this- that Plegia has arranged their marriages- from the lowest of the low to their royalty for centuries. If we were to offer a bride to them for their Crown Prince, I am sure they would accept her and we could hopefully avoid another war at the same time without having to risk the lives of our people-”

Chrom, a youthful looking man with short dark navy blue hair pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyelids concealed deep sapphire blue eyes that normally were bright but now, they were darker than normal as he was fighting with frustration, “And why would we do that Themis?” asked the Exalt, fighting to calm himself as best he could.  It wouldn't do to lose his temper over this.

“Milord, I know this is a difficult choice.  However Plegia controls over ninety five percent of the resources we need for our country to thrive and they have one of the most powerful navies in the world, the last thing we need is to act in any way that might jeopardise our army and our position.  From what we know Prince Grima is said to be as ruthless as his father- probably twice as cunning, especially if his exploits are to be believed than Regent King Validar and Queen Robin combined. If we were to have offended him there is no telling the retribution we could potentially face for the sake of Ylisse we must be cautious not to stir the Prince’s anger…”

 

“Of course it would ultimately be Princess Lucina’s choice Milord.  The Plegians are clear about that. The potential bride would have to consent to the match before the wedding went ahead.” Councilwoman Whitewing spoke up for the first time, her hands folded in her lap once she brushed a stray greyish brown hair off her youthful looking face.  Her lavender suit was both professional and tidy as expected from a woman who was always well dressed. Soft brown eyes gave the most reassuring expression possible as she continued, “My husband was able to explain it since he is Plegian himself.” She said it like it was something natural but of course she didn’t have to mention that her husband was likely an arranged match for her.

 

Chrom looked at his council, trying to see if they were speaking in jest.  He wasn’t willing to agree to this but it was partly because he didn’t want to think about his daughter in a foreign country being used as a bargaining chip for the sake of diplomacy.  It was leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. The council had no right in making an arrangement like this without consulting him or Lucina about this first. Then he realised what they were saying and it sunk in a way he did not like.

 

“It would be best if we were able to ask Princess Lucina for her thoughts and decision on this matter Milord.” Councilwoman Darkwing said, her wizened features making her seem a kindly old lady with her long white hair tied in a large bun at the base of her neck.  Lively green eyes made her seem younger than her seventy years. Most people deferred to her, as she was the most prim and proper lady he'd ever known- despite how old she really was, “Indeed it would be expected to ask for her choice.” Darkwing continued, “Please do forgive us.  We felt it best to seek your council our Exalt. It is quite a rare opportunity, and I wouldn't doubt that even the Valmese would try to possibly get on Plegia’s good side, if nothing else to potentially cause another war and we had hoped to act accordingly to protect Ylisse.” Darkwing sighed painfully and Chrom realised exactly what was going on.  He sighed. This wasn't what he wanted for his daughter, however if they were right…

“Very well.” Chrom said in a heavy tone.  This was awful to even think about but he would at least make an effort to see if it would work.  Still he could only hope that Lucina would reject this, then his Council would at the very least have to find a better way than arranging a marriage that Chrom didn’t approve of...

 

~*~

 

The private jet touched down in Plegia’s International airport and Pilot Cordelia Tiamo was pleased it went smoothly.  Beside the red haired woman was her mentor Wing Commander Phila Silverwing. The two shared a brief smile and continued with the protocol expected of them.  They were talking to the Plegian Air Traffic controller who spoke surprisingly good common. Of course now that they were landed the man had other planes that he had to communicate with.  Still he kept in contact with the two pilots and told them that the ground crew were on their way. Phila thanked him and the pair could relax for a while. Until of course they needed to get into the air again.

 

Chrom was not exactly pleased about this trip, though he was sure that the rest of his family were well aware of it.  His eyes were darkened but he did his best not to be too stormy. It was after all not the time to create any tensions between Ylisse and Plegia.

 

He could not believe what had transpired three weeks before even now as he looked at his daughter.  He was unsure of what she was thinking but he guessed perhaps Lucina was trying to navigate it as best she could...

 

_He had just come back from asking Lucina to join him in the council room and she seemed confused at first.  Of course the councillors told her what they’d told her father, that they would essentially be arranging her to marry a complete stranger- she had not ever met Prince Grima, let alone heard of him until that day.  She had naturally been surprised by what they had told her._

 

_Lucina had frowned and asked, “Are you sure?” she seemed genuinely surprised at what she was hearing and of course Councilwoman Whitewing said calmly,_

_“Yes, your Aunt Lissa is too distant in age compared to the Prince, and we felt he might relate better to you since you’re both around the same age, though from what we do know he is apparently quite reserved so it might take a bit to get him to open up.”_

_Lucina hummed softly and said she would think on it and give her decision at a later time.  Chrom frowned and gave Sumia a glare behind his daughter’s back. Sumia shrugged it off, used to Chrom being like that as they had known each other since they were children._

 

_It was a week after that when Lucina gave a partial answer.  Chrom would have face palmed had it been in a more private setting.  However his daughter was known to be a little on the impetuous side like her father so to see her be more cautious was a surprise he wasn’t expecting at that point in time.  Maybe she had grown more mature than he first thought._

 

_Lucina would join him on his trip to Plegia with her brother Brady and their mother Maribelle.  Though Lucina didn’t say if she would accept the arrangement or not which was worrying Chrom. He would have rathered a more direct answer and not the difficult to stomach partial answer that Lucina had given._

 

_The only thing she really asked was if she would at least meet Prince Grima- but only if it was permissible to do so.  It was something the Ylissean Foreign Minister was shocked to hear but he did his best to arrange a meeting liasing with the Plegian Foreign Affairs Minister.  Apparently it was something most Plegians liked to do. Since the response was positive to say the least and the Plegian said it was most definitely welcome of Lucina to come._

 

Chrom's mouth was in a thin line while they waited to be able to leave the plane.  He and his wife Maribelle both looked as if they'd been on a several hour drive not half hour flight, though to be fair Chrom had not slept well the night before and that was starting to come back and bite him now.  Maribelle got up to their room to freshen up and make sure her make up was presentable as they were expecting to meet with King Regent Validar- there was no word on Queen Robin being there however, which meant that something wasn’t quite right, though Chrom had heard rumours that the Queen was quite ill of late and wondered how that was the case.

 

Even so it was for the time being at least, important for Maribelle to appear as regal as possible since the paparazzi would have a field day if she wasn’t.  It was a gesture not lost on Chrom these days though he knew he would have to straighten up a little as well.

 

Brady was- as ever- headphones in his ears with classical violin music playing while reading his notes to become a doctor.  Their son didn't want be a usual Exalt and wanted to be able to at least work as a doctor before he had to become Exalt. Chrom felt a small smile at the thought.  Brady was a lot like his mother who had been pursuing a medical degree when Chrom had met her. The young Prince wasn’t as impetuous as his sister, though Chrom wasn’t sure that was a good thing or not.  Especially since Brady had the misfortune of gaining a violin string created scar that made him look more dangerous than he really was.

 

His eyes fell on Lucina and he sighed.  She was quietly waiting for them to be allowed to leave the plane.  The dress she chose for the occasion was likely one her mother had picked out for her.  It was a simple light blue dress that came halfway down Lucina’s calves and the sleeves were three quarter length.  Lucina had opted to wear her long dark navy blue hair down and Chrom was sure that there would have been an argument about that, given that her hair was halfway down her waist and Maribelle had pleaded with Lucina to have it cut a little shorter.

 

The small tiara Lucina wore was both simple in its design and silver.  It was based on her personal favourite gold one that she owned, gifted to her by her grandfather before he passed away.  It was said to be based on the tiara that Hero King Marth’s sister supposedly wore and gave to him to wear when he was forced to flee Ylisse a thousand years ago.  Chrom knew that the set was better known as the Silver Crystal set, mostly because of the jewelry she was wearing with the tiara. A pure crystal pendant with delicate silver clasps holding it in place.  The earrings that went with it was shaped like the emblem of Naga, again pure crystal.

 

It was one of Lucina’s frequently worn sets that she wore nearly all of the time in Ylisse.  It was not quite the most formal set she wore but it was her favourite set. Chrom wondered in that moment about the Plegian Royal family.  He knew that they had some amazingly beautiful and very historic jewelry sets as well. He supposed it would be interesting to learn about their culture- if it wasn't for the circumstances of this particular visit.

 

They were finally able to leave the plane and Chrom noticed that the Plegian paparazzi were a respectful distance from the royals, indeed they were not as close as Ylissean paparazzi often were, though Chrom was well used to the cameras and paparazzi in general.

 

He blinked as he saw a rather large group of people arrive and begin to flurry out a carpet for them to walk on.  He spotted Frederick- his chief of staff and long time friend- and his wife Panne- a taguel who had the misfortune of being one of the few remaining ones of her kind- talking to a couple of burly looking Plegians and Frederick came over to Chrom, “King Regent Validar wishes to apologise for being late, Milord.  Apparently Prince Grima was not aware he was expected to be here to greet us.” He said explaining the delay, “They will arrive shortly with Princess Aversa.”

“Thank you Frederick.” Chrom said with a sigh of relief as Maribelle came to stand beside him, “Honestly I am not sure what to expect from them.  Though are you sure they’re not coming with Queen Robin?”

“I am very certain Milord.” Frederick said calmly, “From what the pair were saying it seems that Queen Robin is very ill.”

Maribelle frowned, “That can’t be good news…”

She and Chrom both exchanged a glance. “I’m afraid it is what it is, Your Graces.” Panne spoke up, “Though they have assured us that Queen Robin will be there for the talks.”

Chrom wondered just how someone as sick as Queen Robin supposedly was could still be present for diplomatic talks.

 

Chrom noticed that the paparazzi were suddenly more animated and he noticed the familiar figure come towards them, albeit with a more sombre air than Chrom had expected to see.  It seemed that there was definitely something fishy going on. Still Chrom had not expected King Validar to look so much older than the last time he'd seen the man.

 

~*~

 

Validar arrived later than he intended, no thanks to his son Grima being so stubborn about the entire thing.  Though the King Regent could hardly blame his son, it still did not excuse his behaviour in the slightest.

 

The whole drive to the airport to greet the Ylissean royals Validar could feel the boy’s hostility radiating off him and sighed, “You would do well to lower your hood son and at least appear to be smiling.” Validar said as the armoured car pulled up, checking to make sure that his children were at least ready to go.  The cameras of the paparazzi were clicking away hoping for a story. Validar resisted the urge to check the collar of his robes, his attendants had made sure it was straight and the traditional Grimleal necklace was in its proper place.

 

He also resigned himself to dealing with a very annoyed Prince Grima.  Truly the boy lived up to his namesake. It was like dealing with the very Fell Dragon himself and Validar did not like it as Grima's outbursts were dangerous, people usually ended up dying when the Prince got particularly angry.

 

Grima huffed bitterly, “Why should I?  You knew I was busy!” He snapped, voice low as it dripped with venom, a sign he was dangerously close to losing his temper again, “I-”

“Enough.” Validar said, trying to remind his son of the expectations of his position “As Crown Prince it is your duty to join me in welcoming our guests properly, we have been over this long enough.  Or do I need to remind you that you will be forcibly discharged if you do not follow through with the arrangement?”

Behind them Aversa snickered softly, “Come now Father, you know what Grima is like.  He’s practically married to the military!”

“Shut up Aversa.” Grima growled softly.  His sister was a pain to deal with at the best of times.  Aversa sighed,

“You used to be so cute little bird-”

“Don’t call me that!” Grima snarled,

“You two will stop this foolishness now.  I will not have you bicker.” Truly the gods were testing Validar.  Both of his children looked at him, Aversa was pouting slightly.

Grima returned to seething under his hood, “Fine.” He spat not the least bit apologetic as he should be.  Validar sighed,

“Hood.” He said and Grima let out a frustrated growl but did as he was told, revealing a rather handsome young man with a mess of short wavy white hair, rich caramel skin, ruby coloured eyes like his father behind dark glasses with thick lenses.  His face held a grimace and Validar cleared his throat. Grima threw a glare at his father and looked away, refusing to meet his father’s gaze as his arms crossed over his chest. Grima was not going to give up without a fight it seemed. The two siblings really were quite alike physically but that was as far as the resemblance went.

 

Aversa unlike her brother had almost straight long hair, as white as her brother’s.  She too inherited their father’s ruby irises, though her face was more delicate than Grima’s she still gave off the fem fatale vibe.  Aversa was intelligent- though not quite like her little brother- she loved to smile a _lot_ of the time and she had the kind of physical body most young women were jealous of.  It was not helped by how she dressed either. Her body’s shadowmarks fully visible for the world to see revealing the Shadowgifted girl.

 

The pair truly were chalk and cheese in terms of their personalities, though it had only been since Robin had been ill and diagnosed with cancer that it had come about.  Validar guessed it was just their way of coping with the fact that they would eventually lose their mother. He knew how close Grima in particular seemed to be to her. It was probably hitting the young Prince harder than Aversa, or more likely Aversa had maturity Grima did not.  Though he knew sooner or later things would come to a head.

 

Validar sighed, “Grima-”

A withering glare was sent his way and Validar sighed as the door opened.  He stepped out and wore his most charming smile, after all the people needed him to be seen as a good ruler in the times of turbulence with Queen Robin’s illness causing the population to become nervous.  Aversa stepped out next and she smiled widely. She had yet to find an acceptable match. She wore a dark coloured dress with purple accents that accentuated her naturally curvy figure- thankfully her dress was at least somewhat modest.  She also chose light makeup to accentuate her natural beauty. Validar risked a brief glance backwards and saw Grima emerge. He was sort of smiling at least. Validar supposed it was as good as they were going to get as he moved to welcome their guests.

 

Grima wasn’t exactly happy as they continued down the special corridor whose soul purpose was to hide them from cameras as they walked to meet the Ylisseans.  At least he could glare at his father again, though not for long. Grima felt his shoulders slump. His life was going to be ruined beyond repair. He had no care to find out why the Ylisseans were coming and he’d been forced into enough stuffy meetings with potential brides that if he saw another one he’d say he was gay just to stop the disruption to his life.

 

It wasn’t that he was actually gay.

 

Grima bit back a sigh.  No, his problem was quite the opposite.  His problem was that he wasn’t even close to being ready to settle down and had yet to even think about actual romance and bothering to look at women as little more than there.

 

Aversa was right.

 

He was more interested in his role as Plegia’s Grandmaster than marrying, even if he was supposed to.  He felt it was the only way he as a Prince could help his people. A wife would just get in the way of all that.  Especially since the royal court of Plegia had so many snakes…

 

Grima forcibly steeled his shoulders.  This was a damn curse in its own right.  All of the supposed pleasantries, all of the protocol…

 

He could have done without it.

 

They arrived onto the tarmac and Grima simply stayed back and barely paid any attention, simply surveying the area thinking about how to improve the royal air force and wondering if Wing Commander Arton would accept his suggestions.  Grima was mid way through his planing when he heard his father clear his throat, rather loudly as if trying to grab the Prince’s attention for whatever reason he had. Grima sighed inwardly and said, “Yes?” With as much venom as was polite given the company.  He saw his father’s disapproving expression and he would have rolled his eyes, had they not been in such a public place with cameras photographing their every move- one of the many reasons Grima wore a damn hood all the time. His eyes fell onto the Ylissean Exalt and his wife.  Grima then spotted the young woman off to the side and wanted to curse out loud. _Not another one_!  Grima found himself thinking bitterly.

 

“You’ll have to excuse my poor little brother Your Majesties,” Aversa said with a chuckle, which made Grima give her the most withering glare he could muster, “You’ll find he’s more interested in battle tactics and strategies than actual conversation.”

Grima kept glaring at his sister and said, “Well if they had to talk to you all the time I wouldn’t doubt it.”

Aversa’s eye twitched as the barb hit home.  Validar sighed, “Yes well, official introductions should be in order.”  The gods were surely testing Validar with both his children and their petty squabbles.  He truly worried for Plegia if this was all they could do. He was also praying for a miracle heal for Robin as they wouldn't _dare_ behave like this with their mother around.

 

~*~

 

Lucina blinked in surprise.  She had not expected Prince Grima to be so sharp of tongue towards his sister, but Lucina guessed that perhaps Princess Aversa had made a deliberate barb and the Prince had only responded in kind.  He did look quite handsome, and Lucina could only guess as to the rest of him. Still she knew that she would have to give it a bit more time. First impressions were not always accurate. She was surprised by the glasses he wore.  Her best guess was that they were to correct his vision in a way.

 

~*~

 

The trip to Anathema palace was mostly quiet, ‘ _thank the gods_ ’ Grima thought to himself as he continued to stare out the window doing his best to ignore what was going on since he did not want to have to deal with what was happening.

 

His father had tried to get Grima to at least join in the conversation but Grima simply pulled his hood up and turned his gaze out the window.  He had more than enough for one day of his father’s ridiculous demands, even if he had to go through the next however long being supposed to ‘get to know’ another ‘potential bride’ he had no interest in- though she did look quite pretty- he wasn’t prepared for another silver spoon spoiled brat on his hands with little care for those beneath her station.

 

“I didn’t know that Fire Emblem was a thing in Plegia.” Grima tore his gaze away from the wide pavilions where people shopped to openly gape as Princess Lucina- he thinks her name is- spoke.

“What did you expect?” Grima said, “That it wouldn’t be as popular here as Ylisse?” he rolled his eyes, “There are tourneys every other week to see the best strategists.  Though there isn't really much in the way of competition-”

Aversa snorted and said, “I told you he only cares when it's tactics and strategies.”

Grima glowered at his sister again, “Only because you can’t keep track of a simple simulation after five minutes.”

“My dear little bird you wound me.” Aversa grinned and Grima glared at her,

“I’d rather you didn’t call me that.” He growled in Plegian as yet another argument was set to erupt.  Validar sighed. He could definitely use Robin's presence right then.

“Might I suggest a game?” Lucina spoke and Grima blinked.  What the hells was this woman _thinking_?  Was there an actual...was she actually smarter than he first assumed?

“To what end?” Grima spoke, curiously,

“They say you can learn a lot about someone based on how they play Fire Emblem.” Princess Lucina said calmly and Grima rocked back in his seat, lacing his fingers together as his elbows rested on the armrests of his seat.

“I suppose I can humour you.” Grima replied.  He had to admit this young woman was a _wealth_ of surprises.

 

~*~

 

Lunch was a lively affair as servants moved to and fro.  Grima always hated that and prefered to take his meals in the privacy of his apartments so he didn’t have to put up with the noise.  However even that small reprieve was taken away from him. Since they had guests he was expected to attend the meal, stuffy manners included to his dismay.  His mother, Queen Robin had been giving him a lot of filthy looks and he knew he was bordering on getting a lecture later.

 

Grima just wanted to get the meal over with as quickly as possible.  Of course she only got out of coming to the airport because she was currently battling with cancer and was (Grima knew this) in no condition to leave the palace.  Apparently the Ylisseans were not told that detail.

 

Grima's appetite waned at the thought of just how sick his mother really was.  Like an insidious poison it made him feel physically ill.

 

This wasn’t what he wanted.

 

He looked down at his plate and didn’t bother listening to the conversation, no matter how much his parents gave the subtle hints he should.  After an agonising fifteen minutes Grima had enough and got up. Not bothering to excuse himself, he stormed out, desperate to get some space to himself to just breathe.

 

He didn’t want any of this.

 

He came to one of the more private courtyards, his feet moving of their own accord.  Coming to a stop before a fountain that had the very god he was named for. Angrily the Prince threw a loose stone into the water.

 

It bounced three times and sunk into the water as Grima ended up sitting in front of the fountain, his knees beginning to tuck to his chest as his arms folded around his legs.  His head eventually came to rest on his knees and he looked over the water. A single tear ran down his face.


	2. The Choice is Made

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, eyes watering on the verge of completely losing all composure.  He stared at the draconic form before him willing himself not to cry. Grima couldn't help the way he was, really.  It wasn't like he could show any form of weakness given how dangerous the court actually was. And now...well now he'd allowed himself to expose a weakness that could be exploited by the nobles.

 

Grima allowed his coat to fall off his thin and relatively lithe frame.  The courtyard was one of the few places where he could…

 

Magic rose around him as he got his breathing under control.  He looked upwards and released the lightening bolt to the sky as he cried, “ _Thoron_!”

 

His breathing was back to calm, slow measured breaths as he fetched his coat and pulled it back on.  He was well aware he did not have a choice in this matter, that he would marry who they told him to marry and if this Princess Lucina was their choice...then Grima would have to get used to it and accept it.

 

He was about to turn back when he spotted his bodyguard, Mufasta quietly stand at a respectful distance.  He bowed, “Your Highness.” he said

“At ease.” Grima commanded his voice devoid of emotion,

“Queen Robin would like to speak with you.” Mufasta said.

 

Grima made his way quietly to his mother's living quarters, footsteps soft as to avoid what was to come.  Grima knew how his mother felt about his behaviour. She would not be pleased with him. Even so he couldn't stand being in the same room as her anymore, the thought of losing her like this...it wasn't how he wanted to remember her, he didn't want her to be sick.  He wanted her to be the vibrant woman who was his _mother_.  Not a woman on a sickbed that could barely breathe.

 

He was well aware of Mufasta behind him, it was almost nostalgic.  He could- for the moment- almost have been nine years younger, barely able to reach the door.  In his mind the little nine year old Prince was fully aware of the scolding he was about to receive but had come anyway.  Grima felt a small, sad smile as the boy tiptoed to the door and opened to reveal his mother, hands on her hips, brown eyes narrowed.  Only for the look to dissolve when she saw the small boy scuffling his shoe and looking down. In his mind's eye, she knelt and tipped his face up, “ _Little Bird, what have I told you about not running off during important meetings?_ ”

Grima trembled bit his bottom lip as hard as he dared, “ _But Mama!_ ” the little boy cried, “ _It was boring!  Why should I have to be there when there's only adults?_ ”

Grima's hand hesitated over the door handle.  Did he really intend to- he steeled himself and opened the door.

 

The scent of disinfectant was actually almost non existent today, a sign his mother might just be well enough today.  His eyes fell on the woman sat by the large window. Her familiar long white hair drawn into a loose and messy braid. Her brown eyes lost their spark a long time ago now, and he knew she'd not wanted chemotherapy.  She turned her head weakly to look at him and Grima tried not think too much on how she looked. Her distended stomach which was the result of too much fluid in her body made her look almost like she was pregnant. Her dress a simple light coloured gown only added to the pallor.  He clenched his fist as it began to shake uncontrollably.

 

Queen Robin was still graceful even though she was so unwell.  She spoke and her voice still carried its harmonious sound, “Come, sit my son.” She said a hand motioning him to the chair beside her.  Grima sat as clerics moved to and fro, trying to help alleviate her pain. The Queen spoke once more, “Is there a reason you stormed out at lunch today, Grima?”

His mouth tightened and his eyes flicked away.  “I…” his tone trembled and the Queen motioned to him, taking his hand into her frail one,

“Grima.” He tried to pull back, to get out of the room to do something...anything...but he couldn't move- time stood still as brown eyes looked into red, “You need to act as a man befitting of your station.” Queen Robin said calmly, “At least try to make it work.  If not for your sake then for the sake of our people.” Grima trembled and pulled away, “You cannot afford to spend your whole life working son. It is more than time for you to settle down.”

Grima grit his teeth but said nothing.  He knew better than to argue with his mother.

 

~*~

 

Grima left the room, seeking sanctuary in the one place he doubted he'd be bothered.  His living quarters. At least he was going to go there until Mufasta cleared his throat and said, “Your Highness, King Validar bids you to attend dinner tonight.  To meet with-”

Grima growled, “Fine!  Tell him I'll be there!” He snapped and Mufasta sighed.  He knew Grima well enough to know that marriage was a sore subject at the best of times.  Of course the Ylisseans were here for a diplomatic meeting and not to force Grima to get along with the Princess.  At least that was what Mufasta had been told. It seemed that Grima was being extra prickly today. Perhaps not helped by the Queen's current condition...

 

~*~

 

Grima sat at the ornate table, the usual rush of servants heralding yet another meal.  Across from him was the Ylissean Princess Lucina.

 

He didn't even know what to say.

 

His father droned on about some diplomatic thing or other, though Grima would rather talk about how to improve the defense of his homeland than the disgusting attempt to match him with the Princess of Chon'sin.

 

He disliked Princess Say'ri the moment he saw her- rude as it may have been.  She had no common ground and only spoke in her native tongue. Thus forcing Grima into an extremely difficult position at the time, though it was fairly easy.

 

In the end he only managed to avoid her being the one to marry him when he said he had no use for a woman who refused to speak in Plegian.

 

He sighed inwardly.

 

He wasn't allowed to turn this one down, if indeed that was why she was here.  Not only did Princess Lucina speak common, she did have some Plegian under her belt, enough that she seemed to be able to hold a basic, if not bland conversation.  But a conversation nonetheless.

 

She knew about Fire Emblem as well- he doubted she played too competitively but at least she knew about it.  It being one of the few things Grima was actually interested in as well as one of the few things he was good at.

 

He supposed there was somewhat a common ground between them, though he certainly wasn't willing to race to the altar on such scant knowledge of her.  She seemed Princessly enough and also appeared to be used to the attention one had when one was a royal. He had little doubt how much she'd likely to have been hounded by the Ylissean media, knowing how bad those people were- according to Aversa at any rate.

 

He frowned.  He did owe her a game of Fire Emblem…

 

Grima sighed and cleared his throat.

 

The table near fell silent but he chose to ignore it as it wasn't unusual for him to speak all that much, “I believe, Princess Lucina, that I owe you a round of Fire Emblem.  Perhaps, you may like to join me after dinner?”

Aversa sighed and would have rolled her eyes.  Of course Grima would say that. He was as dense and as clueless as ever in her mind.  She was surprised when the Ylissean Princess actually smiled, “I would like to, Prince Grima.”

 

Which was how they ended up in the Library sat across from one another at the Fire Emblem table under the watchful eyes of both Exalt Chrom and King Validar.  Of course Aversa was there, as was Queen Maribelle and Prince Brady- the later a bit young for Aversa's tastes.

 

Grima calmly pulled out the pieces and they set up the board.  As he placed the Commander piece, Grima felt his mind focus. The board and all the pieces reminding him of a battlefield.  His pieces were not mere pieces but his actual troops. Troops that were counting on him to make it home. Grima said calmly, “Ladies first.” And waited for the Princess’ first move.

 

A knight four squares down one square across.  Not quite in range to combat but something to be aware of.  He looked at his pieces. He had to be careful. His archer would get rid of her pegasus knight, but the move was too risky as he could lose the archer.  He looked to his mage and moved three squares to the right, one square up.

 

The opening of the game was very important, and as Grima moved each piece he slowly drew Princess Lucina into his trap.  He calculated that they were nearing the end and he moved his archer to begin the descent.

 

~*~

 

Lucina wasn't surprised when she lost.  She had almost expected it to happen. However the very game itself gave her a lot of information to work with.  As she'd told Prince Grima, you could learn a lot about someone based on how they played Fire Emblem.

 

He was as calculated as she suspected.  Cautious as well, not committing until he was certain of the odds being in his favour.  He'd also won the game without losing a single piece. She knew that he therefore had to have some degree of respect towards life.

 

She however knew she still owed the Council her answer.  Thankfully this trip wasn't a short one. She would find her answer when it made itself clear.

 

~*~

 

Grima finally was able to leave the noise behind and retreat to his living quarters.  He closed his bedroom door and slowly sunk down to the floor behind it. He wasn't sure how he was feeling.  He still had reports to look over, and messages to doubtless go through but for the moment...he just wanted space to think.  His mind was scrambled and his emotions were running rampant and out of his control. Grief, fury, despair and disgust all swirled around him, making it difficult to think.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would need to get on top of it lest he drown in it.

 

~*~

 

The morning light revealed that yet again Grima was asleep at his desk in his office instead of his bed where he should have been.  He was woken to the knowledge that he was needed to sit in on yet another meeting.

 

Grima sighed and stretched.

 

This was about the time where he'd have to be on his way, to oversee the next stages he'd been working on to improve the military from the inside and to get to know at least some of the people he would one day have to rule.  Though he never told anyone that. He spoke to all walks of life, and he learned so much...and they were going to take that away from him.

 

A wife would only get in the way.

 

He sat and was forced to admit that even his most clever plans were being ruined.  His parents had been calling on him to get married since he was fourteen- the age of consent.  Three years of every attempt to stall and it had come down to this. The youngest and most brilliant Grandmaster Plegia had ever seen forced to get married...or to be forcibly discharged from the military until he did.

 

He looked down at the table before him, simply trying to work out what he should do.  His mother had been the only surviving heir of her father's and thus had little choice in the matter since she needed to produce a male to continue the man's bloodline, and now...well now that Grima lived it was proof that the tactic worked.

 

He had known from an early age that his bride would be chosen for him.  That he would be expected to produce an heir to the throne. He'd been told countless times that was the case.  Why did he think otherwise? He barely raised his eyes to see his father talking comfortably with the Exalt. Grima lowered his gaze again.  His life was ruined…

 

~*~

 

The first week into the Ylisseans’ trip was focused on both talks of how to improve the relationship between Ylisse and Plegia and the fact that the Plegian Prince was in need of a bride.  It wasn't a small secret. Nearly all of the counties were bringing their young women to meet Grima. Girls who were rich, arrogant bluebloods that Grima had no desire to either speak with or associate with.

 

The beginning of the second week saw Grima being forced to attend ridiculous events aimed at yet more diplomatic talks, and to showcase what Plegia had to offer her potential ally.

 

It made Grima feel physically sick to his stomach when he thought of how some people would be getting nothing to eat.

 

~*~

 

Grima stood, back to the wall as the nobles all danced around him.  His father was in deep conversation with the Exalt and Queen Maribelle.  Prince Brady was humouring Aversa with a dance and Princess Lucina declined the fifth noble that asked her to a dance.  His eyes widened as she simply shook her head at the man. His jaw dropped when she walked away from him and chose to find a less obvious place to sit.  Right by his left hand side. The effect was immediate. Grima felt himself seethe with anger that she dared to sit near him, and the nobles all stared. She let out a low sigh of relief and Grima suddenly realised what she was trying to achieve...a reprieve.

 

His anger evaporated as the realisation came.  He still glared at the nobles daring them to challenge him.  He'd be more than willing to put them down. He was surprised when she spoke,

“I must admit, it certainly is lively tonight.” The Princess said calmly,

Grima snorted softly, “Wait until you see the Fell Dragon's Holiday.” He said, “They're even worse.” Grima grimaced.

“I take it you don't particularly enjoy events like this?” She asked and Grima frowned as his sister had a new dance partner.  She was enjoying herself, as usual,

“I don't dislike them…” Grima said quietly, “I’d rather the resources go to more needed things…”

Lucina tilted her head, “Well, in Ylisse, we tend to be patrons of charities-”

Grima raised an eyebrow, “Really?” He said surprised, Lucina giggled softly,

“Yes, my father felt it was a good idea and I find it's nice to be able to do something to help.”

Grima hummed softly, “A fair enough reason.”

Lucina smiled softly, “Your sister mentioned you were in the military.”

Grima chuckled, “Probably because it's a sore spot with her.” he said as his eyes rolled, “She couldn't pass the entrance exam.”

Lucina blinked, “I wasn't aware of there being an entrance exam.”

Grima smiled softly, “Well for the particular unit I was joining, it was and is kind of a prerequisite.”

Lucina looked thoughtful and they fell into a comfortable silence.

 

~*~

 

Aversa blinked as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.  Her brother, Grima, actually _talking_ with a woman of his own volition.  True it seemed to be his usual battle tactics and strategies.  But she knew her brother. He didn't normally make this much of an effort, but then again he did have a pretty serious threat hanging over his head.  Still she didn't expect him to make _this_ much of an effort.  Perhaps his little part in the military was important enough to him he'd do anything to keep it.  Aversa just hoped that he'd realise all he was really doing was stalling.

 

~*~

 

It was as he went back to his living quarters that Grima once again turned his focus onto his task.  Plegia needed all of her people to prosper and not just the nobles and royalty. He was a touch surprised that Lucina was a patron for a charity, and out of curiosity, Grima had decided he might want to visit Ylisse to find out more.  He doubted it could help his people, but it was something that seemed to worth looking into. He sighed as he signed off on troop placements and reinforcements. They needed to keep an eye on Valm. Grima checked over the intelligence and frowned.  It seemed that the Valentian continent was destabilizing again. Which meant another political match to be shoved down his throat.

 

Though...he sighed and shifted the papers.

 

He would have to speak with his father it seemed.  Whether Validar liked it or not, Grima was the only one who could help keep Plegia safe.  At least if she had strong allies who had a decent army. Grima looked at his notes as an email came through his computer…

 

~*~

 

Grima hated visiting his Father in the early hours of the morning.  However the message was important. Grima waited for his Father to speak, “One of our merchant vessels was sunk?” Validar said, voice silken but quiet,

“Yes sir.  The Naval Commander sent the message through late last night.  He had not followed my suggestion to have both depth charges and underwater radar on the guard ships.” Grima replied, speaking not as Prince Grima but as Grandmaster Grima, who's station dictated he did not have the right to argue with his King.  Validar paced and turned to look at his son,

“The last thing we damn well need!” the King hissed, “Deal with it, before it becomes a problem!”

Grima gave a half-hearted bow, “As you command my King.”

He turned to leave, “I expect a full explanation from the Naval Commander as well.  Send him in.”

Grima left and spoke to the guards present, “Naval Commander Orton is requested to have an audience with our King.  Please make sure he doesn't have an excuse this time. Drag him in if you have to.”

 

~*~

 

By the time it was time to leave to return to Ylisse, Lucina knew what her choice would be.  She knew her father would not approve of it, but she felt it was for the best. She needed to speak with the council.  When she did, she could only hope from there that things worked out. She had learned quite a lot about Prince Grima. She looked out of the jet window as the deserts of Plegia shrunk.  It wasn't as green as Ylisse, but Plegia did have it's own charm. She spotted a huge rock formation that looked like a massive dragon. She would have to get used to it...somehow.


	3. The Wedding

As expected, while Lucina was busy giving her answer, Grima was as ever caught up in his usual routine that was the only comfort he had.

 

He was trying to figure out why the Valmese would suddenly attack Plegia out of the blue for no apparent reason.  He sighed. At least he knew where he stood with that.

 

When word came that he was to marry come the autumn, Grima tried to keep his face a neutral mask.  He was trembling inside, however he guessed based on what his father had said, that they were to gain a powerful ally from it.  He'd never seen his father so pleased as when Validar told him. For once in his life Grima wondered if this was as good a thing as his father was making it out to be...

 

~*~

 

Lucina spoke to the Council of Ylisse and gave them her choice.  She would go through with the arrangement. She was set to marry Prince Grima come Plegia’s autumn.  Her father wasn't pleased but it was Lucina’s choice.

 

“I still don't see why you're going through with this.” said Chrom, “I won't stop you Lucina.  You are old enough to make your own choices after all.”

Lucina kept the reason to herself.  She knew that they wouldn't understand.  She knew that there was more to Grima than first appeared.  He was someone who cared for his people and she wanted to help him however she could.

 

~*~

 

Grima had three months to prepare himself for the wedding, though in truth he'd been stalling for time realistically and should have been more than prepared for it by now.  That was the expectation placed on his shoulders by both of his parents. The autumn had seemed to be even colder than normal.

 

He wore his Grandmaster Uniform.

 

Of course his mother protested profusely about his choice to wear it.  Grima for his part chose to ignore it, this was supposed to be _his_ wedding day after all.

 

He secured the belt and gave a quick glance in the full length mirror.  He sighed. The crisp long sleeved beige shirt was annoying him, but at least it didn't have a Naga damned tie.  The pants he wore were beige, and comfortably tucked into his knee high dark brown boots. He paused as he picked up his coat.  There was no hood, instead a covering of fabric that draped over his shoulders.

 

He drew in a sigh.

 

His last moments of being unmarried was fighting off discomfort and despair.

 

~*~

 

The media were crowded outside the Fell Dragon Temple.  They were all excited about how much money they could rake off selling the story about the royal wedding.  Ylisseans and Plegians alike. Though the Plegians had the better access to the site. Journalists from as far afield as Regna Ferox were also present, as many knew about Princess Lucina’s charity work, though they were equally eager to see what Prince Grima was actually like.

 

The Prince was a mystery and a half after all and rarely was in the public eye long enough for anyone to get a good look at him.  They knew he tended to wear hoods but today...well today the world would get to see what the Prince partly looked like.

 

~*~

 

Grima stood quietly waiting for his bride.  He was well aware that this was an occasion he couldn't exactly escape from.  He was bound to honour this agreement. A sigh escaped him and his back stiffened.  His mother was having one of her worse days. She was very much being kept going by the copious amount of painkillers that she could have.  He couldn't bring himself to look.

 

Had she been well, the Queen would have been smiling, perhaps teasing Aversa about how he'd be the first sibling to get married.  Maybe she'd wear her favourite dress with the jewellery she was gifted on the day Grima was born. She might have smoothed his collar and said, “ _Don't be so dour little Bird, smile._ ”

 

Grima trembled softly.

 

This was beginning to be too much.  He struggled to get himself under control.  He couldn't help the flinch when a had touched his shoulder, “Come now little Bird, now isn't the time to be so dour.  Mother wouldn't like it.”

Grima mustered up enough of a glare at his sister, but she knew.  She gently pat his head and simply stood at his side. Grima looked down.  He felt his sister smooth his collar and felt the lump rise in his throat. Traditionally he would have to stand alone, yet Aversa seemed to know that he needed at least one of the significant women in his life to give him some form of support, at least before she sat in place waiting for the ceremony to begin.

 

It felt like an eternity for him- the waiting.  It was a tortuous moment in time. He, Prince Grima of House Plegia would soon no longer be a single man.  This marriage was to be then end of a lot of aspirations. He tried not to think about it too much. Tried not to think of what they were expected to do that night.  Tried to maintain calm…

 

A chorus of loud whispered “Oh wow!” and “How beautiful!” alerted Grima to the arrival of his bride.  His throat tightened even more. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready for this...he wasn't…

 

As his bride approached he resisted the urge to look.  It was bad enough that he was expected to marry this near stranger, though not as bad, he decided as his grandfather's match.  From what Grima heard his Grandfather both met and married his grandmother on the same day, a marriage at first sight. At least Grima was lucky enough that he’d at least met his wife and got to speak with her.

 

Grima was quiet and only spoke when he was supposed to.  The vows leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. A mix of Ylissean vows and Plegian ones.  And like that, he was bound by oath to a woman he barely even knew.

 

Only then did he actually _look_ at his bride.

 

Lucina was in a beautiful dress, he could admit that much.  Her long dark blue hair rested in the most elegant hairstyle he'd ever seen, Ylissean clearly but held in place with the delicate Plegian tiara he knew was used on the day his mother married his father- a gift to bring good fortune to the marriage.

 

His throat tightened again.

 

His mother would be smiling no doubt, if she were well.

 

The dress Lucina wore was delicate.  The bodice had purl butterflies carefully hand sewn on, with embroidered flowers that were a soft blue colour, pale enough to look white almost.  The long sleeves almost transparent with gold threads. The skirt had a gold edge and the train...Grima felt his face start to heat up. She looked like an angel.  He quickly changed his focus. Though now it was more out of embarrassment than anything else, he was acting like a lovestruck teenager.

 

The ceremony wasn't particularly long, most weren't.  Grima and his new wife came out of the temple to a crowd all hoping for a glimpse of both the bride and groom.  Grima wasn't thrilled at having to do this, the first few moments of married life having yet to have the realisation set in.

 

The royal carriage was pulled by Plegia’s famous endurance bred horses.  They were gleaming in the sunshine, coats all pure white- that was expected given the occasion.

 

Grima assisted his new wife in getting into the carriage- protocol demanded he do so- and sat to her right.  The carriage then made its way to where the reception was to be held. A trip that gave the people of Plegia a good view of their soon to be King.

 

The crowds were happy at least and Grima found himself smiling softly as parents had lifted their children up to be able to see.  For once it wasn't so bad. Though perhaps that was wistful thinking on his part. ‘ _Smile and wave…_ ’

 

The reception had all of the nobles clamouring to have the new Crown Princess dance with them, though the rules and protocol said otherwise, scandal was their aim.  Unfortunately for them, however Grima was well aware of their intentions and quietly worked out how best to out maneuver them. He and Lucina had yet to dance and while Grima didn't like dancing, at least he was passible.

 

He sighed.

 

The tune was one of those slow and easy to follow.  Grima spoke quietly, “Would you honour me with a dance, Milady?”

Lucina took his hand and she curtsied, “Yes Milord.”

 

Grima focused on the music and guided his partner through the steps easily enough.  He knew that he had a multitude of eyes on him, though he always had.

 

He still did not understand how it was that weddings had to be like this.  Why the torture of slow music and having to dance with his new wife. Physical contact was the last thing he needed right then.  Though when her head rested on his shoulder, Grima found his left arm instinctively pulling her closer by her waist. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, the Prince thought to himself and for the moment at least allowed himself to relax a little.  Maybe he could love the woman he was dancing with.

 

~*~

 

Grima sighed as they returned to Anathema palace.  It was a short term home. They would end up moving into one of the royal residents and he would see even less of his mother.  Given her condition...Grima did not want to be a king just yet. A sick feeling made its way into his gut once he and his wife were left alone.  He wasn't sure he was ready for what was expected of him. He quietly set his coat aside and noticed that his wife's things had been installed in a temporary wardrobe.  Grima muttered he was going to have a shower and left the room.

 

He closed the bathroom door behind him and felt himself half sink to his knees.  He was shaking. His stomach was doing flips and he struggled to get himself under control.  The shaking wouldn't stop.

 

After a few minutes Grima realised he should probably get himself ready to go to bed and the sick feeling came back with a vengeance.  He was going to have to _share_ his bed now.

 

He put it out of his mind and showered quickly.  It didn't take long given how used to the rationing of water he was used to whenever he was on a tour.  Grima carefully opened the door and saw a maid was helping Lucina carefully change out of her wedding dress into her nightgown, another gift from his parents.  The dark sable material was actually quite pretty but Grima wasn't in the mood to think about that.

 

~*~

 

Lucina wasn't surprised that Grima was a bit distant.  She was a little bit disappointed but guessed by the slight shaking that he wasn't comfortable with it yet.  Sending for a maid to help her had been a wise choice as the dress was more complex than it looked. Removing what little makeup she had on and carefully setting the tiara she'd worn into the safety of its box, the maid had come and helped her change.  She would have a shower come the morning. The nightgown she wore was lightweight but quite warm. She spotted her husband and saw him avert his gaze. Though for her it was an interesting sight that made her cheeks heat up. She had not expected Grima to be as well muscled as he was.  Sure he was lithe in his build but that didn't help matters. It just made his strength that much more appealing...

 

The maid gave a respectful bow and left as if sensing she was encroaching upon a private moment.

 

~*~

 

Grima had not realised he'd forgot his own nightclothes until after he'd gone into the bathroom.  He had the towel wrapped around his waist and made his way to where he kept his night clothes. He wondered why it felt like he was being stared at and realised belatedly he'd forgone his usual dressing gown.  Meaning his new wife would be seeing all of the scars from his various tours, as well as what years of training could do to a body. Though Grima was not a heavily muscled man like some of his unit, he could still pull his own weight and handle the bigger men just fine- magic did wonders to make the playing field more level.  He managed to pull on a night shirt before he heard a tell-tale knock. A low groan escaped his throat but he was quick to get the rest of himself dressed as he went to the door. Mufasta stood calm as ever, “Sire, King Validar has requested you and Princess Lucina be ready to leave first thing tomorrow morn.”

Grima sighed, “Of course Mufasta.”

He bowed and added, “Carrion Isle is where you will be headed, though I do not have much more than that Sire.”

Grima pinched the bridge of his nose.  Of course they would have to go there. It was a military base and if Grima was not much mistaken where he would have to deal with the commander of that base, a man known as Vasto.  Grima had heard little about the upcoming commander other than he'd been a good air force pilot and was determined to make a good impression with the higher ups...or the future king and his wife it seemed…


	4. The True Face

The morning saw Grima wake early, the sunlight not yet changing Plegia’s night to day as the sound of Plegia’s nightlife winding down for yet another day.  A night Grima wished he’d been able to watch over but knew he ultimately couldn’t. He lay on his back and it seemed like the day before was a dream and he could forget about the whole ordeal.

 

Almost.

 

He could see the dark blue long hair and he turned to see his new wife asleep on his left.

 

Heat burned across his cheeks as Grima realised he was going to have this to look forward to for the rest of his life now.

  


He gulped slightly.

  


He felt completely out of his depth and wasn't sure what protocol was expected of him.  Did he wake her or let her sleep a while longer? He wasn't sure how long he was there for before he eventually knew he should move and start his day.

 

He sighed.  Then he crawled out of bed and began to change into fresh clothes which he'd asked be ready for the morning so that he'd need only minor adjustments to be fully ready and begin his first day as a married man, though he didn’t know what to expect from this.  He knew full well what was expected of him, and that hung over his head like a black cloud. They would need to be ready to leave before the sun rose. Carrion Isle was a three hour flight and he doubted that they would be able to delay too much.

 

He buckled his belt when he heard Lucina stir, the sheets rustling as she moved, “We should probably get ready to leave soon, I doubt they’d let us rest for much longer.  We'll have breakfast on the way to Carrion Isle.” Grima informed her. “You won’t have to worry about that much at least.”

“I see.  You have my gratitude.” Lucina said as she headed to the bathroom, doubtless to have a shower since she didn't the night before, or perhaps to change privately, Grima wasn’t about to ask her.  He’d rather stay back and try to do what he needed to get done. Outside was still dark, his best guess was that about half an hour had passed since he woke, though it in reality seemed much less than that.

  


Grima pulled his usual coat on and checked to make sure his expansion hexed pockets had everything he needed for the trip, and slipped in his magically enhanced weapon, or MEW into its holster at his side.  Only he could use the weapon, and he knew it was attuned to his mana. It would be of no use to anyone but him and most royals carried one. Their court was a dangerous one, though Lucina didn’t know how dangerous just yet.  Grima frowned, deciding that it was his duty to keep her safe from harm at the very least. He would have to teach her how to use a MEW, or better yet give her one of her own to use should the worst come to pass and he wasn't there to protect her, a thought Grima disliked quite considerably.

 

He was almost going to knock on the door to make sure Lucina was alright when she came out fully dressed in a simple short sleeved gown that was reasonably form fitting.  At least the media wouldn’t be able to say anything negative about his wife’s attire. The gown was a soft blue colour and it looked stunning on her.

 

Grima was quick to look away, lest she see him blush.  He then spoke, “Ready to go?”

 

She wore her Silver Crystal jewelry set, it clearly was one of her favourites and Grima liked it on her.  It was quite the versatile set. Seemingly able to go with just about anything that she chose to wear. Grima wondered if she’d ever wear the Sapphire Dove set.  It was one of the sets his grandmother had worn before she died, though it did technically belong to him, he felt it would be better worn than locked away in the vaults.  Though Grima decided he’d wait a little longer before he had the set presented to his wife, it being such early days into their marriage and all. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about all of this.  Still he supposed it could be worse. The Prince sighed. He needed time to get used to all of these changes, time he had a feeling he wouldn’t have.

  


~*~

 

Lucina had not slept well.  She was tired and when she heard Grima mention that they needed to be ready to leave soon, she hastened to get ready.  He was right as his chief of staff, bodyguard and a couple of maids came into the room. The bodyguard was the one who spoke, “Sire, Princess,” He bowed respectfully to them both, “The armour car is ready for your departure to Carrion Isle.”

“Good.  Mufasta, I need you to canvas a few of slummers, see if you can’t find anyone who might make useful eyes and ears for me.” Grima said calmly

“Slummers, Sire?”

“Yes.” Grima said sharply, “I trust you can manage the task.  Malik, you’re with me. I want a full inspection of the MEWs at Carrion.”

The chief of staff bowed, “As you will my Prince.” He said in a silken voice, his light blond hair surprisingly long.  He looked very young and his lavender eyes seemed to be quite deep, “I did the canvasing you requested Sire, these two here should be good enough to serve Princess Lucina as handmaidens.”

Lucina blinked surprised.  She had much to learn it seemed.  The two maids in question had loose robes and hoods that hid their faces so that they were difficult to identify as specific people.  Both bowed and Grima gave a hum of approval, “Then we are ready to leave.”

He offered Lucina his arm and she tucked her own into his.  The contact was likely little more than formality than actual desire to on his part no doubt.  Still she was surprised when the maids- her handmaidens- flanked them both and Grima calmly walked along as if there was little concern.

 

It was by the early grey pre dawn light that they arrived to the airport.  They were slipped in past sleepy cues of people taking flights to various places.  Lucina noticed they were walking to a rather nondescript door that had not been there before and once it closed behind them, Grima calmly kept walking, “Are we…?”

“Almost there.” He said with a small smile as they came to the end of the corridor.  A small gasp escaped Lucina as she looked out of the window and spotted the largest plane she'd ever seen.  Grima chuckled softly, “It's a Wyvern 757. One of the newer models. It is part war machine, part royal transport.  As you know Plegia is a highly militarized state and even royals are more often than not involved in the affairs of the military.”

Lucina blinked she said as they came closer to the plane following the corridor along, “It's almost _twice_ the size of a normal passenger jet.”

Grima nodded as Malik lead them to through the plane's door to reveal a spacious interior.  A rich dark ebony colour. To the left was the pilot cabin, doubtless where the plane was flown from.  To the right two ebony thrones with the Mark of The Fell Dragon behind them, “This is the conference room.” Grima informed her calmly as Malik left them to speak with the pilots in the cockpit of the plane, Grima knew it was to give the Prince's orders.  He wanted this trip to be as clean as possible, “We need to go through this door to the left.” he said and opened the bifold door to guide her through it.

 

To Lucina’s amazement inside was a comfortable sitting room- as comfortable as one might expect on a large plane like this.  The windows were different to what she was expecting and Grima spoke quietly, “It's a projector. What we're seeing is currently outside, the actual plane itself has no physical windows.”

Lucina noticed that he was right.  She wondered what it would look like once they were in the air.

 

~*~

 

Once they sat in the leather reclining chairs, Lucina's handmaidens left them to their own devices as they apparently had some duties to attend to- Grima could feel the need to sleep again, though the wait to get into the air wasn't exactly that long.

 

Malik arrived and bowed, “Sire, we will soon be in the air, did you want the usual?”

Grima nodded, “Yes, make sure that it's light.” he said knowingly,

“Princess Lucina, is there anything we can specifically get for you?”

“Some tea, please.” Lucina replied and Malik bowed,

“As you will, Your Highness.” He left the young couple and Grima rocked back to half sleep in his chair.  He didn't feel like going to the bed behind them. He dozed and heard the sound of the engines begin to start up, reaching idle as doubtless checks were being done.  Grima half opened an eye and watched his wife as she gazed quietly at the projection. He recognised the movement of the ground crew as they completed the necessary maintenance to prepare for the flight ahead.  He wasn't sure what to say. He was tired though he could catch up with his rest later.

 

~*~

 

The trip was mostly quiet, Grima noticed his wife seemed to have fallen asleep so he carefully carried her to the bed and tucked her in.  A small smile crossed his face. She was quite beautiful…he could admit that much at least.

 

He gently brushed the stray hair off her face and went back to the sitting room, dimming the lights behind him for her so that she could sleep peacefully.

 

The sun peeked over the horizon when Malik came to speak with Grima.  The two spoke quietly over tea and a light breakfast, “So what's the situation?  Are we dealing with another coup attempt?”

“I'm not sure Sire, from what I've heard Vasto seems to be trying to avoid conflict with the other generals and keep his nose clean, though he would be one we should support, he has been striving to keep things stable at Carrion.  The girls we canvassed, you wanted them to be as close as possible to Princess Lucina as possible, I know. We have the necessary safeguards in place Sire. The second plane is waiting for you should there be an attempt on both you and Princess Lucina.”

“Good.  We will need to begin her MEW training as soon as possible.”

“Of course Sire, any particular models you feel she might feel comfortable with?”

“It will depend on what MEW bonds with her.  I doubt the dark MEWs will. We'll have to go for an anima one at the very least.”

“Of course Sire.” Malik rose, “I shall do what I can to acquire the required MEW.”

Grima nodded and finished the last of his breakfast, dusting away the crumbs with a napkin, “Also, we'll need to see if we can pick up a couple more handmaidens for Lucina.”

“You need them from Carrion, Sire?”

Grima nodded, “Slummers will be our best bet.  Those are more trustworthy than some of the nobles. Doubtless the nobles there will still try.”

Malik bowed and left Grima to his thoughts.

 

~*~

 

Lucina hesitated as she heard the entire conversation.  Was life in Plegia really _that_ dangerous?  She got up quietly and noticed Grima was half leant back in his chair.  He spotted her and motioned her to join him, “Did you rest well?” He enquired calmly, “We're half an hour from Carrion.”

She looked at the projection and saw clear blue skies with ocean below, “I did.” Lucina said coming to sit in the chair she was in before she fell asleep, right by Grima's left.  He smiled softly,

“Good.” He seemed genuinely pleased to hear it, then he spoke, “I've spoken with Malik.  You haven't had to use a MEW before, have you?” Lucina blinked, “I see.” Grima hummed softly, “A Magically Enhanced Weapon is a MEW for short.”

Lucina was surprised but the term made sense, “I thought only...well…”

Grima nodded and said, “Most militaries keep MEWs to their soldiers.  In Plegia, it's more common for Royals to carry them, even those who do not have military training.  They're designed slightly differently to a military grade MEW, acting more like a stunning device than actually able to cause any physical harm.  Because sometimes it's a necessity to have some form of protection other than guards. Guards cannot be affective all of the time. Though the same could be said of the Ylissean ones.” Grima sighed.  Lucina was taken aback. She couldn't really believe it was like this in Plegia. Grima however seemed to be fairly tired. He lent back and to Lucina's surprise was asleep in seconds.

 

~*~

 

When the plane touched down Grima woke.  He heard the staff moving about and he stretched.  The trip now had taken its more serious nature. He saw Lucina cast a worried eye over him and he smiled softly, “We'll be fine.  Just stay close alright.” Grima said calmly. He checked to make sure his MEW was in place before he spotted Malik come over towards them,

“Sire.” Malik bowed, “Commander Orton has requested audience with you, I would advise against it but…”

“Why?  Is Orton not aware we're here for Carrion?” Grima said, “Give a sincere apology and let him know we won't be able to at this time.”

“Of course Sire,” Malik replied, “Shall I send word that we have arrived to Commander Vasto and Wing Commander Arton?”

Grima nodded, “We won't need to be long.”

 

~*~

 

The base was unlike anything Lucina had seen.  It was lively and many people were milling about.  She held Grima's arm and was unsure about the protocol for such a place.  Grima walked calmly forwards and she realised she knew very little about the Plegian way of doing things.  She knew she would have to learn.

 

They were walking along the actual tarmac, the cool ocean air making Lucina shiver slightly.  She was sure to be every bit her usual self, and adhered to royal protocol as much as possible since that was all she could really do.  Grima didn't seem to mind and she could always take her cues from him.

 

~*~

 

The inspection was fairly simple.  Grima walked to the main hall- all of the pilots and military personnel were well turned out and they all stood at attention as Grima came to meet the Wing Commander Arton and Commander Vasto.  The pair saluted the Prince and Grima said with some mirth, “At ease men.” which lead the entire hall to stand at ease, “You've done well Wing Commander. This won't take long.”

Arton smiled, “The honour is ours Grandmaster Grima.”

Grima nodded and said, “The MEW supplies?”

Arton answered calmly, “We do need a restock Sire.  We have also been encountering Valmese vessels in Plegian waters.”

Grima frowned, “That is troublesome.  I trust you've been keeping to the usual protocol.”

“As you have commanded Sire.” Arton said, “The Valmese however…well perhaps we should convene in the strategy room.  You might be able to a far better grasp of the situation.”

Grima tilted his head, “That does not sound like good news.  Very well.”

 

~*~

 

Lucina had to hand it to Grima, he was quite calm as his generals basically told him Plegians were being targeted by the Valmese.  He looked at the oversized projector and frowned, “It seems they're trying to provoke a war.” Grima mused, “Very well. We will have to move our carriers.  Have them dock to the south. We'll have you conduct a study of Valm. Try not to get seen and use the cloaking devices where necessary. If they do make an attack, respond with force.  You have the clearance to do so.” Grima said firmly, “Do not seek to engage unless needs absolutely must. Orton has put us at enough risk. I trust you won't make the same mistake.”

Arton frowned, “Has Commander Orton truly sunk so low Sire?” Grima merely hummed in response and Arton's eyes narrowed, “Then we will show him how we should be.  We will protect our Plegia with our lives if needs must.” Grima smiled softly,

“Then I leave this matter to your capable hands.”

“Vasto, would you be as kind as to show His Highness the MEW stocks.”

“As you will it Wing Commander.” Vasto bowed and he lead the young couple away.  Arton sighed once they were gone.

“My Prince.  You are the only one who seems to have a grasp on how our people feel.  I would gladly serve you as My King. Now then. I will not betray your trust.  I must do what is right.”

 

~*~

 

The MEWs were impressive.  Grima noticed that the stocks were indeed low and made a note of what was needed.  He spotted a couple of children who were no doubt slummers and he took an educated guess- by the fact they looked rather healthy that Arton had a soft spot for the slummers of Carrion.  Grima knew what the law said about them. He was glad some of his people chose to ignore that stupid law. He calmly continued the inspection and added more food to the inventory. Lucina frowned and he gave her a small smile, “Well, that's everything.  Was there anything else that was needed?”

Vasto bowed, “No Sire.”

Grima gave a nod, “Very well.  This will be the inventory for the next month, make sure to send it to General Varen.  He won't be allowed to refuse it.”

“As you will My Prince.” Vasto replied.


	5. Bonds

Grima continued his tour of the Carrion Isle garrison and as he predicted, things didn't really take that long.  Lucina was by his side as he went over what was needed with Wing Commander Arton. They spoke about supplies and man power and Grima gave them what he could from the allocated budget.  All in all it was a successful mission. A little too successful.

 

Grima had a feeling that there was something he wasn't quite sure of, that there was something not quite right.  Though to be fair, he didn't know if there was a reason it was taking Malik so long to carry out his orders. It made Grima uneasy.  However the Prince had to remain as calm as possible as he was sure that Lucina was looking to him for guidance. He therefore tried to relax.  Malik would be successful. If not then...Grima shook the thought away. He'd known Malik since he was a child, and Malik was an intelligent man.  Grima simply had to trust him. After all it wasn’t like Malik _could_ let Grima down.

 

~*~

 

Malik was careful not to make it seem like he was up to something.  He knew what Grima needed and it was a task that took time. He had to first locate the slummers in question.  A task that wasn't as easy as it sounded, gaining the trust of those that were. He'd not quite managed to find what he was looking for, which wasn't good news- until he came across an abnormality.  A panel that seemed to not be quite as it should. He carefully followed it along and came to the underground of the base. He had to applaud his skill, though having once been a slummer himself, he supposed he should have expected as much.  Still it was for him a reason to be all the more careful. Noble houses did not like him that much, so for the sake of his Prince, Malik never spoke of how he came into Grima's service.

 

~*~

 

When Malik returned to Grima, it was just as preparations were underway for the Royals to return to Anathema Palace.  It was unspoken about whether or not Malik was successful or not. He did bring two girls with him. Children whom he knew would help protect the new princess.  He also acquired a MEW for Lucina as Grima had requested. As Grima had commanded it was a stun weapon. It would help her stay as safe as she could.

 

~*~

 

With the pilots cleared for take off Lucina wondered about the additional passengers.  She noticed that Malik was moving rapidly with the two extra girls, as if he was showing them around.  Lucina turned to Grima and he sighed, “Something wrong Lucina?” Grima asked and the young Princess spoke,

“No, I was curious is all.” She said,

“It might be a bit hard to take it all in, but you have my word I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

Lucina was surprised by the expression on Grima's face.  A gentle expression, which gave Lucina the impression that Grima wasn't as harsh as she'd been led to believe.  “Thank you.”

Grima smiled softly.  It seemed that at least they were getting somewhere.

 

The trip back to Anathema was mostly quiet though Lucina found herself enjoying it.  The quiet was a bit disheartening, but she would take what she could get. And she would give what she could in return.  She wondered if Grima would join her come the next charity event. It was one she felt might give Grima the help he was seeking.  Perhaps allow him to find a way to help his people- their people- Lucina mentally corrected herself. She wondered how to broach such a topic with him.  She decided that she would have to wait a little longer.

 

~*~

 

A full three weeks of being married and Grima could say it wasn't too bad.  He still had to work out what to do since he wasn't sure that he was in the right place with his comfort zone around Lucina.  Sure they shared the bed and temporary living quarters. However a new spanner was about to be thrown into the works. He was enjoying a quiet breakfast with Lucina, as he'd not been summoned by his mother or father to join them for a morning meal, something that had been happening frequently of late- and dare Grima think it was almost intruding the amount of time they were demanding- for one Grima had the thought that maybe he could afford to relax a bit and enjoy a more peaceful morning than the last three weeks of near constantly being in the main dining area.  The pair were not prepared for what was to happen next.

 

Malik arrived and hastily bowed, “Sire.  Princess. Her Highness Queen Robin wishes to speak with you.” He seemed flustered and Grima knew that wasn't a good sign.

“Did she mention why?” Grima asked as casually as he could,

“No Sire.”

Grima tensed and knew that wasn't a good sign.  He sighed and said, “Very well. I guess we'll just have to see what she has to say.” He sighed and then he finished the last of his meal.  Lucina noticed his tension and wondered what seemed to be causing it. She simply followed Grima’s lead.

 

When they arrived to the Queen's sitting room of her living quarters, the smell of disinfectant reminded Lucina of a hospital.  She saw Grima tense even more if that were humanly possible. She noticed that the Queen was being propped up by a multitude of pillows and she was _very_ pale.  Lucina was reminded for a moment of her Grandmother, Duchess Maria of Themis.  She felt the hammer like blow and for the first time realised _exactly_ what her husband had been going through.  She gently took his arm and he seemed to jolt slightly, but as their eyes met a grateful expression crossed his face ever so briefly.  The Queen's frail voice spoke, “I will not be well enough to go to the Feroxi Peace Summit. I cannot trust Aversa to behave herself. Grima, I would like both you and your wife to go.  Perhaps, you both might be able to broker a deal our foolish foreign minister apparently cannot. Though he will be there as an assistant to you both.” the Queen oddly direct in what she needed to be done.  Lucina noticed that Queen Robin seemed to be physically exhausted. She also seemed to not have as much energy, doubtless this was one of the Queen's bad days.

 

Grima simply nodded, “As you will Mother.” he said quietly.  He was more than ready to leave when the Queen spoke,

“Ah, before I forget.  The Exalt has asked if you would like to join them for their Naga's Day celebrations later this year, I assume that it would be highly beneficial for you to travel there as well.” She suggested and Grima simply half bowed, “Though they are likely to be at the Peace Summit as well.”

“Of course Mother.” Grima replied as he gently guided his wife to leave, “If there's nothing else we will prepare for our trip.”

The Queen sighed but gave them a dismissal, and Grima gently- though slightly forcefully- lead Lucina out, as if he wanted to escape the hospital-like smelling room.  Though Lucina couldn't blame him for it. Not when she knew how hard this was hitting him. As it once had hit her when her Grandmother had passed.

 

~*~

 

The moment they were clear of anyone, Lucina noticed Grima seemed to take a moment to gather his composure as he paused and stood still for a while.  She simply stood by him and kept a gentle hold on his arm.

 

She felt as if part of the barrier that had been between them was lowering- not by much- but slowly, he was at least partly opening up to her, and in return she opened up to him.  It was the only way they would be able to bond, though she knew that barrier had to lower a good deal more. Still she was content to wait. A relationship was not something that could be rushed.

 

~*~

 

The Summit was the first time that Grima had made an official appearance outside of Plegia with his wife.  In a way it was _their_ first official appearance since their wedding barely a month ago.  Of course it was assumed that Grima would be properly briefed on the reason Plegia was to attend such a summit, perhaps Valm hadn't just been targeting his people.  Grima listened in the main ‘throne’ room in the Wyvern 737, Lucina at his side as the Foreign Minister and the Shadow Foreign Minister both filled them in on what was expected.  The flight was a five hour ordeal.

 

It took the two ministers three hours to brief the young couple on what the summit was about- Valm had indeed been attacking not just Plegia but the Feroxi as well.  Ylisse was a long standing ally to the Feroxi, so were pulled in by proxy. Grima sighed as he tried to piece together the information and decided to retire to the sitting room with Lucina.  He felt in dire need of something other than the last three hours and saw the projection was a cloudless blue sky. Though he could spot clouds in the distance, “I cannot believe those fools.” Grima sighed heavily, “Had they cut to the chase we'd have had more time to consider a strategy.”

He pulled out a notebook from his expansion hexed coat and made a note that the Valmese were attacking the Feroxi, though he did not know where the attacks were occurring which was an issue he hoped to get to the bottom of, “It did sound quite troubling…” Lucina said softly, unsure of what to add to the conversation but sensing her thoughts might be of some use,

“If Feroxi is attacked that's a decent chunk of resources for Ylisse, and even if they could repel the Valmese...I just don't see it resolving peacefully.  Those Valmese fools will likely keep attacking as long as Walhart has anything to say about it. Maybe it would be wise to plant a couple of spies…” Grima mused picking up on his wife's likely train of thought, “Though that might not actually work.  Perhaps if the three nations were to combine...maybe, but that could also lead to a lot of lost lives if they were to be careless. Not a risk that would be worth taking to put those fools into line. They have some hefty resources of their own.”

Lucina frowned, “Is it really that dangerous?”

Grima chewed his bottom lip, “The risk comes if we engage them on land.  We'd need to take them on at _sea_.  The Valmese are more submarines than standard ships...though that could be a weakness that will undo them.  Our best bet would be better subs of our own however...would they be worth it in the long run? There are human lives at risk since a submarine needs a human crew.  There hasn't been unmanned subs for military use. All are scientific research units, not war machines.” Grima shook his head, “No we need to catch them out on a tactical disadvantage and make them really pay for it.”

 

~*~

 

Their arrival was to a cloudless blue sky in Regna, the capital of Regna Ferox.  Grima offered his arm to Lucina and the pair walked down special stairs for the occasion as Regna’s International Airport didn't quite have the space for the Wyvern 737.  Not that Grima minded all that much. He was glad to have thought to wear his coat, and they were greeted by the East Khan, a woman who's blond hair was up in a semi high ponytail.  Her brown eyes sparked with a life that was rare, and she was well muscled, Grima grinned, “Greetings Lady Flavia, East Khan of Regna Ferox. It is an honour to meet you.”

Flavia chuckled, “It's highly unusual for Plegian Royalty to be here, however I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Prince Grima.  I do hope this isn't a one time visit to Regna Ferox.”

Grima snorted, “I don't have the answer for that one.  It would depend on Mother's decision at this time. However I am sure we all have much to discuss.”

Flavia looked serious, “I take it you've heard of the situation?  About Valm?”

Grima also became more serious, “Yes, the fools have been poking around our waters long enough.  So far we haven't made any real attempts to push them back. For now.”

Flavia then sighed, “Yes.  They have been quite the nuisance to try to deal with.  Hopefully we can come to a peaceful solution to the problem…”

Grima hummed in agreement, “If only.  It will not take much to rouse the people to anger.  Surely they must know that.”

“I'm afraid they don't seem to.” Flavia said as she lead the couple to where they were to stay.  The summit would happen the next morning and Grima knew based on how the ministers had spoken it was going to be very involved.

 

~*~

 

The room was comfortable enough as Grima went over his usual battle tactics and strategies to try to figure out the best course of action.  In the end he would have to wait and see what the best course of action was. He would have to make certain that he came up with a working solution to sort the problem out properly.

 

~*~

 

“How in the known world can anyone say that with a straight face?!” Aversa yelled at her mother, eyes widening in shock.  She couldn't believe what she was hearing, her parents both sighed, “So this whole time...you've been biding time for what?!”

Queen Robin sighed weakly, “You know I am not as strong as I once was Aversa.  Soon your brother will have to be king. As a king he will need to secure his throne, we've been over this.”

“As if we have!” Aversa growled, “So what am I then, a useless person to be wedded off to the highest bidding noble family for the sake of ‘security’?  What a joke. I won't. Grima may tolerate your interference with his life but I do not. I _will_ never be you!”

 

She turned on her heal and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

 

The silence was deafening and the Queen let out a low muted cry of pain.  She was dying and now the one thing that kept Aversa in check was no longer working.  She had just isolated the one person she couldn't afford to. Worse still her own son avoided her.  Robin lowered her head. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. There should have been word of a child by now, if her son's marriage had been properly consummated.  She did not want to die before she at least heard the news. Yet no word had been breathed and if the servants were to be believed, there wouldn't be a new life to increase Plegian morale.  Robin couldn't afford to fail. She swore she would fix what wrong her father had done. She would make sure the line thrived.

 

Yet it was not.

 

Robin could feel death pulling at her and she cried.  How had she made such a grievous error?


	6. Moments of Time

When it was time to return to Anathema Palace Grima knew that things were not as easily done as his mother assumed.  He did however manage to at least make new allies with the Feroxi, offering what help Plegia could afford while Lucina casually chattered with her parents.  Grima was glad to see she was enjoying the trip. He didn't particularly want to encroach on her time with them, so had avoided speaking to the Exalt and his consort out of respect for the fact that they didn't need to be spoken to by him.  It wasn't Grima's place to interrupt his wife.

 

Even so having been in the Wyvern 737 gave Grima time to think.  Five hours to think and as he did so, he began to notice a pattern in the Valmese attacks that he'd not noticed until just that moment that he had to think it all through.

 

The attacks seemed to be happening in the northern fringes near the border of both Plegian and Feroxi sea territory.  It was as if the Valmese wanted to cause another war between the two powers...Grima frowned and closed his eyes. The hum of the 737’s engines were not quite enough to distract him from his train of thought.  He would have to speak with his mother…

 

~*~

 

The armoured car arrived just as the Wyvern 737 touched down at the Plegian airport.  Grima was exhausted by the trip and he gently offered his arm to Lucina, who had got much better sleep than he had.  Even so he was grateful that they arrived in the quiet of the early morning.

 

He fell asleep on the way to Anathema Palace without even realising it.

 

~*~

 

Lucina blinked as Grima suddenly leant on her shoulder, then realising he'd fallen asleep decided to simply wait for him to wake.  She wasn't keen on waking him if he was catching much needed rest. She smiled softly. It was clear that Grima was exhausted, and the fact he spent the whole flight undoubtedly trying to work out what the best solution was to the current problem gave Lucina an idea.  Perhaps if there was something that could be done...she knew Grima would likely find it.

 

~*~

 

He jolted awake when the armoured vehicle pulled to a stop.  Grima was slightly disoriented and it took a moment to get his bearings.  When he realised that they were at Anathema, he sighed and followed his wife to their meeting with his mother.  He noticed the more quiet atmosphere and tensed. He didn't like it, as it could mean that things were not good.

 

As it turned out Queen Robin was fine.  She even had a bit more colour to her form than Grima had seen in a long while, though she was still quite weak.  He explained what had happened and she hummed softly. Validar spoke, “So the Feroxi are being attacked as well…” he laced his long fingers together and looked thoughtful, “This Walhart seems to be a troublesome brute.”

Grima spoke quietly, “The attacks seem to be focused on the sea boundaries of both Plegia and Regna Ferox.  My assumption is Walhart must profit in some way.”

“That is troublesome.” Robin said her voice strained.

Grima lowered his head and she spoke, “We cannot afford a war.  The Valmese are too dangerous on land. If they're attacking Ferox that is a problem...I will call for a grade 3 intervention in Plegian waters.  Grima. Send the orders out. Tell the generals it's a strict grade 3 intervention. I do not want to hear about grade 4.”

“As you will.” Grima said with a small bow.  He and Lucina left.

 

~*~

 

They came to their temporary living quarters and Grima was ready to begin sending out the orders his mother requested.  If it was up to him he would have been up to grade 5, but he supposed a grade 3 was still serious intervention. Just not severe enough in his opinion.  Still he wouldn't argue with his mother. He was less than pleased about the order. He sighed and got up from his desk. He had not been aware of Lucina as she came into his office and he smiled quietly when he did notice her, “Is everything alright?” he casually asked his wife and she smiled softly,

“I was wondering if you'd be interested in coming with me to a charity event.” Lucina said calmly and Grima was curious,

“What kind of event?”

“It's a formal dinner.” Lucina replied, “Hopefully to raise awareness for the less fortunate people who can't afford to send their children to school for a proper education…”

 

~*~

 

Grima contacted his preferred designers a very fun family from Rosanne that were always on point when it came to their fashion sense.  Though Grima knew they had been waiting on a major job like this. He was talking to Virion Viaur about the type of the event that Lucina had to go to and the designer was already working on the Prince's possible suits and for that Grima was glad.

 

He normally wouldn't have bothered but a formal event like this promised to at least be worthwhile since it was supposed to be raising awareness and funds for less fortunate people.  Assuming of course that it wasn't just as stupid as some of the other formal dinners he'd had to attend in Plegia.

 

Grima watched as the designer's wife, Cherche was speaking with Lucina and he frowned at the dress, “That looks too pale.” the Prince spoke up, making Lucina blink, “We're not going to be in Plegia, so the colour could be a bit stronger.” he explained calmly,

“As perceptive as always.” Cherche chuckled, “I take it you've something in mind Sire?”

Grima looked thoughtful, “Well...not so much, it was more of where the event is being held than anything else.” he said calmly, and Malik arrived and spoke,

“Sire, forgive the interruption, Her Royal Highness Queen Robin asked me to give this to Princess Lucina.” He held a velvet box that surprised Grima.  Upon Lucina opening Grima let out a small surprised gasp,

“Hmm…” He said quietly, “I never thought I'd see her part with _that_ set.”

Lucina was awed by what she saw.

 

The tiara was fitted with a large dark ruby in the centre of the slight peak with diamonds and purls set into delicate vine-like pattern around it.  It was matched by dangling earrings that had thumbnail sized rubies set into the shape of a rose. The necklace his mother had chosen was also a rose shaped ruby, gently framed with emeralds for the leaves.  It sat quite close to Lucina's throat and Cherche hummed as she beheld the set, “I might have some designs that will work with set specifically.” She smiled,

“Indeed we will make sure to do the best design yet by Naga!” Virion declared and Grima chuckled,

“Very well.  I trust you'll both be able to manage it.” Grima said calmly,

“But of course dear Prince.” Virion said calmly, “We will be sure to have it done in plenty of time.”

“Thank you.” Grima said calmly, “Malik be sure to send Mother our gratitude.”

“As you will my Prince.” Malik bowed and left while Cherche had her sketch pad out and was already designing the dress Lucina would wear to the charity event.  Grima sighed inwardly. The media would be all over this by his guess. Ylisseans didn't have the concept of space when it came to their royalty…

 

~*~

 

A couple of days later saw Grima speaking with Virion and making sure his new suit fit perfectly.  Lucina was surprised that Grima was actually _wearing_ a suit at all.  Still the Prince was certain this was something that needed to be done.

 

Not only that but they were going to be spending the rest of the day at Goetia Palace - which coincidentally enough was to be their new home, once the young couple decided what renovations they wanted done.  Grima was dreading this just a tad. Goetia was one of his favourite historical palaces and the idea of changing it even a little didn't sit well with him.

 

With the fitting complete, Grima and Lucina both travelled via armoured car to Goetia, a full three hour drive from Anathema Palace.  It was a chance question from Lucina that had Grima divulge the history of Goetia.

 

By the time the car came to a stop, Lucina got her first look at the palace.

 

Goetia it seemed was significantly as large as Anathema.  The car drove to the massive rock formation that was known as the ‘Dragon's Skull’, and the ‘Skull’ was the first thing Lucina saw.  Guessing that they'd arrived at the gates, Lucina was surprised when they drove into the formation and as they did so the light began to change considerably.  Soft bioluminescence lit the way and Lucina noticed that after five minutes the car slowed to a stop. There was a heavy ebony door that was three metres tall, with a large silver handle, “Wait until you see inside.” Grima grinned suddenly, “It's amazing!”

Lucina was surprised but she quietly followed Grima as Malik and Mufasta opened the massive door.  Inside was a sight that had Lucina's jaw drop.

 

An elegant white marble floor opened the space up.  The walls a soft cream colour opening the space right up.  Some furniture was there but it was also very light. There was a large grand staircase that had lavender coloured carpet guiding them to the next floor and Lucina held Grima's arm as he showed her around the palace.  It was quite sparsely decorated by as Grima explained it was mostly due to renovations, “I'm actually surprised they've kept it mostly how it was.” Grima said calmly as he lead her to the library.

 

The library was _massive_.  Lucina noticed the soft colours and was in awe of all of the books.  Grima smiled and showed her the reading nook, “It's a good thing they've left this spot.” he said quietly, “It just so happens to be one of the nicer places of Goetia.” Grima explained.  He was like a child in a candy store as the couple continued their tour of the palace.

 

It was a charming place and Lucina found the more historical aspects actually quite charming.  She also noticed that Grima was more relaxed than usual which was a good sign. She had a giggle at a joke he'd slipped in and he grinned.  Enjoying himself without having to be pressured to do so. It was the first real bonding that they'd had and Lucina was glad for the opportunity to get to know Grima that bit more.

 

~*~

 

The move to Goetia was smooth.  The royal quarters had been specially prepared for the couple and as Grima settled into his new office he had to admit it was nice to have some space.  Lucina had an Ylissean handmaiden arrive, a spritely girl called Cynthia, whom Grima simply ignored for the most part. Though she did make things a little more bearable he supposed for Lucina given how animated things became.

 

The charity event was now a week away.

 

It was also their third month of marriage- a time when people were desperate for news of a child- and Grima wasn't sure how he felt about that particular detail.  He just wasn't ready for it, he knew.

 

For Grima the last fitting was smooth and easily done.  Virion had outdone himself with the suit, and while it was safe to say Grima didn't like being without his hood, he could tolerate the design.  He came in just as Cherche was adding some small adjustments to the dress and smiled softly. It did look beautiful on Lucina and Grima simply stood back calmly.

 

He felt a bit like a lovestruck teenager but knew ultimately that he was likely going to have to have more moments like it in future.  A sigh escaped him as he quietly observed the scene before him. “It looks nice.” He said softly and Cherche grinned. She knew he liked the design but was too shy to say more than a few words on it.  After all Grima wasn't particularly bold and was more a quiet man by his preference.

 

~*~

 

The week passed very quickly.  Grima was quietly adjusting his prescription sunglasses as he prepared to board the Wyvern 737 so that they would arrive with plenty of time to go to the event.  It was apparently a big event if Lucina was to be believed. Thus Grima spent the trip simply relaxing as best he could. He wasn't one for formal events but for the sake of his wife he would be at her side.  He half closed his eyes and leant into the seat. His wife's handmaidens all doing their duty to ensure she was as protected as possible.

 

Of course Lucina had a MEW.  Hers was small and more for stunning than the one Grima carried on his person.  The most he ever did was have it there as a threat. Other than that most people left him alone and that was what Grima wanted he didn't need to be surrounded with people.  They soon touched down in Ylisse and Grima was as ready as he would be.

 

The cameras were almost overwhelming as Grima quietly stepped down from the 737.  He was glad for his sunglasses and noticed that the journalists seemed to be fairly desperate for a photo.  He minded his wife's comfort zone and was annoyed by the media's lack of respect. Still it could have been worse.  He and Lucina were met by a very nice looking car- not armoured he could tell. He sighed and was mildly relieved to have a moment's reprieve from the cameras.  He couldn't believe how invasive they were compared to what he knew.

 

As the car left the airport Grima swapped his sunglasses for his glasses.  The tinted windows made it unnecessary to wear them. Even as Grima sat back in the car he was vaguely aware that Lucina wasn't too comfortable, “Something wrong?” Grima asked quietly and Lucina met his eye,

“I...forgot how annoying Ylissean paparazzi could be.” She sighed,

“I suppose it's just a sign of how much they want stories.” Grima said noting Lucina’s more casual dress.  Not that he was one to talk. He was wearing a hooded jacket with jeans and a pair of sneakers. Granted they were expensive brands but he still looked fairly casual.  Perhaps Malik was rubbing off on him. Even so Grima still knew he'd always be the Prince and not a normal person. He sighed softly. It was just his rotten luck to be born into such a family as he had.  Perhaps he would have to make do with what he had.


	7. Tipping Point

For Grima it was hard to say what was actually worse.  That the cameras were so intrusive he could barely think straight or that he should have expected the Ylisseans to be desperate for anything on him and his wife given that the last time that they had anything was at the wedding and perhaps Regna Ferox and were mostly locked out of Plegia due to their laws regarding paparazzi.

 

Grima was glad for the reprieve that they got once they arrived at the Ylisstol Palace Guest Wing, though from what he’d been made aware of they wouldn’t actually be staying that long- it was just for them to prepare for the event before returning to Plegia once more.  The cameras couldn't follow them and that was a good thing indeed. Grima was able to prepare himself for the evening event in peace which had him thanking Naga.

 

Though he'd not exactly expected all that much, Cynthia was amazingly skilled at getting Lucina ready, so he left the two women to it.  After all it wasn't his place to be in the way and it wasn’t like he could actually do anything other than get in the way. He was surprised how easy it was for him to get ready- he was much quicker than he expected.  Giving him time to think about what sort of protocol he’d likely have to deal with and of course time to think about what kind of tactics he’d employ when the time came. He smiled at the thought. Then he heaved a sigh.  It was the first time that he'd been in Ylisse at all. He had to admit it was quite different from Plegia, both from a cultural perspective and a physical one.

 

He found himself looking at the gardens that were below him as he stepped out onto the balcony and he smiled softly, the plants were different, but still pretty in their own way.  He was too lost in thought as he looked at the plants in more detail. He wasn’t the least bit worried about the height and besides he liked it. He found himself seeking vantage points back in Plegia and for once he was glad that there wasn’t a city below him though this degree of distance left a bitter taste in his mouth as he found he _liked_ having a view of the vibrant city of Perezia.  There wasn’t many people below them and Grima guessed that they were servants.

 

“Grima.” Lucina’s voice called gently from the room and he jolted at the sound, turning rapidly almost gripping his MEW before he relaxed.  Lucina was unharmed thank the gods and he couldn’t help the blush that hit his cheeks. She looked- dare he think it- stunningly beautiful. Grima tried to hide how he felt and quietly made his way over towards her.  Cynthia blinked in response,

“I take it it’s time?” He asked calmly.  His voice was belying how nervous he was.  Grima was surprised how calm it sounded but guessed his training as a Grandmaster was going to be _very_ useful as he got more caught up in the duties his mother had been pushing onto his shoulders of late.  That thought made him want to wince but he did his best to keep it from showing. Grima was as ready as he could be for what was to come.  He hoped that he’d not have to speak. He didn’t trust himself to.

 

~*~

 

The venue that the young couple traveled to was filled with all sorts of people and the journalists were eager for any story they could get as they all lined up near the entrance.  As it was Grima had never seen so many cameras in one place, let alone the sheer number of people waiting for just a glimpse of them. Though unbeknownst to Grima _he_ was the one they were most eager to see- after all it wasn't like Plegians ever came to events like this and it was rare to see Prince Grima outside of Plegia without his usual hooded coat, especially since he wasn’t usually at such an event as a charity dinner like this one.

 

As journalists jockeyed for key positions to get exclusive pictures, Grima was busily listening to his wife talking about the key people who would be present at this event and some of the connections that she’d made in an effort to gather support for this particular charity.  The car pulled to a gentle stop and Grima sighed inwardly. This was going to prove to be very interesting indeed, if he could keep it together and not lose his composure. Though the evening promised to be entertaining at least so he held to that hope.

 

As soon as he stepped out of the car cameras flashed.  Grima however did his best to ignore it and offered his arm to his wife.  Lucina held onto his left arm like normal and he simply followed the path that they had to walk.  All the while cameras clicked, flashed and made noise that Grima was glad he didn't have to deal with back home.  He maintained his princely bearing as best he could. It was hardly surprising that Lucina was right about this. It was a disappointment that the journalists couldn't respect space, though their desperation was annoying to say the least.  Surely they had better people to treat like this?

 

The hall was relatively huge, though Grima wondered about how a charity could have such events as this.  He noticed that there were more cameras and sighed. Ylisseans sure loved their stories it seemed. Still he hoped that the event would pull in the needed attention that was required.  After all that was what they were here for. At least he assumed that was what they were here for.

 

~*~

 

The dinner was a noisy affair but at least Grima didn't have to talk too much.  He listened as various people made speeches about how grateful they were to be able to raise awareness for those who struggled and glad that the money they raised was able to go where it was most needed.  He was actually enjoying the evening somewhat. It wasn't as stuffy as some Plegian events were and he allowed himself to relax a little. It helped he was able to stay back a bit.

 

A little over an hour passed and Grima was quietly sat back and listened to what was being said.  For a formal dinner it wasn’t too bad. The food was a little bland but he supposed it didn’t really matter.  Malik stood some distance off and Grima wondered how much longer this thing was meant to go for when Lucina spoke softly, “I wonder if Owain is going to do his usual thing.”

Grima blinked and pushed his glasses up slightly, “Your cousin?” He asked cautiously, and Lucina chuckled,

“Owain always has some over dramatic thing that he does.” Lucina said softly, “And everyone expects it, since he’s been like that since he was a child.”

Grima hummed softly and was surprised when a young blond haired man bounded across the floor over to their table.

 

The suit that he wore was reminiscent of the most disgusting yellow Grima had ever seen and he tried not to wince, “Ah fair cousin of mine!” The young man said grinning widely, “How my heart doth sing to see thee.”

“Hello Owain.” Lucina said calmly.  Grima raised an eyebrow, the man however grinned more widely,

“Hello indeed!” He grinned, “I do believe I haven’t had the pleasure of making thy acquaintance, Prince of Plegia.”

Grima blinked unsure of what he should say, “Right...” He said eventually.  Colourful man indeed. Owain grinned widely,

“Ah, I near forgot.  Lucina, dost thou thinketh we’ll be seeing thee again soon?  Naga’s Day-”

“Father did extend the invitation.” Lucina said and Owain smiled,

“But of course, I trust the both thee wilt be there?”

Grima felt like he was dealing with an over eager child, “If no duties are to be attended to, then yes.” He said with a sigh.

“Then I wilt enjoy seeing thee again.” Owain smiled as he headed off.  Grima was miffed. He sighed. He supposed that the expectation was that they would be in Ylisse again and Grima had to admit that perhaps he _did_ want to see more of the country if at all possible.  Even so he had to wonder what that was all about.

 

Half an hour passed and at last the event was finally over.  While Grima had hoped that he’d be able to at least have some time to wind down in peace, he saw a determined journalist make her way over.  Grima looked at Lucina and she blinked. They both looked at Malik and he made his way over to them, “Sire?”

Grima made a small motion and Malik calmly approached the young woman and spoke with her.  Grima meanwhile waited to see what it was that the young woman wanted from them. Malik spoke calmly and came to speak with Grima.

 

“Apparently there are some ‘journalists’ that wish to speak with you Sire.” Malik said frowning, “However there really isn’t time for them to.”

“Arrange a later date then.” Grima sighed, “When we can afford to.”

“As you will Sire.” Malik bowed and Grima offered his arm to Lucina and the pair left for their return trip home.

 

~*~

 

The flight back to Plegia was quiet.  Grima sighed and lent back into the chair as he looked out the window.  The inky black sky was spread before him and he wondered why Ylisseans were so fascinated with him and his wife.  Grima felt his eyes close and he simply resolved to rest while he could. He had a bad feeling about what was going on with Valm and for now...for now he would do what he could.

 

~*~

 

When they arrived at Goetia it was late.  Grima was tired and Lucina could barely keep her eyes open.  Lucina’s handmaidens moved and had her in her nightclothes while Grima had his usual shower.  He was in bed and fell asleep, body in a state of much needed rest…

 

_The dream was uncanny.  Grima stood before the very dragon for which he was named and saw it simply float in the sky over Plegia, red eyes looking at the Prince with a...warm expression.  The dragon’s tongue touched the back of the Prince’s right hand and Grima saw the Mark of Defile glow. The Dragon then turned its focus to Valm and Grima noticed that countless ships were locked into battle and the dragon said softly, “They wait for the end of the Queen….do not let them take Plegia.  Burn them...slaughter them...do not let them hurt our people my child.” The dragon turned to Grima, “Do what must be done.”_

 

Grima jolted awake, breathing heavily as he was sat up.  Lucina was deeply asleep and the cool of the night air made Grima frown.  The dream was so real. He got up and walked to his office and sat at his computer and checked to see if there was any merit to his dream and he spotted something he’d not seen before.  He frowned and went to check on Lucina gripping his MEW which he never let far from his side. He walked as softly as possible and he almost didn’t see the shadow but the moment he did, he snapped his fingers and pulled up a fireball and then he felt a hit to his shoulder and he didn’t even hesitate to use his MEW, as he didn’t have time to hesitate.

 

It was a soundless shot but it hit dead on.  The figure collapsed and Grima could feel pain and a warmth seeping down his left shoulder.  He cursed softly as there was a rush of feet and Lucina flew out, unhurt thank Naga, but scared, “GRIMA!” She cried and he felt her arms grip his waist.  His shoulder hurt. However as she unharmed,

“I’ll be fine.”

“You’re hurt!” Lucina sobbed, eyes wide in a fear that Grima knew.  He reached to gently stroke her hair as his shoulder throbbed with pain.  He was used to being shot and it never got any better,

“I’ll be fine-” He repeated as Mufasta arrived with a rush of feet, several guards appeared and Grima spoke, “Lock this place down and kill anyone who is a threat.” He said, “Get the clerics here, I want to be sure that there’s no more injuries.”

“As you will Sire!” The entire group said and hastened to do as Grima had ordered them.  Lucina didn’t let go. She was terrified and Grima didn’t blame her. She was shaking and he was able to stroke her hair to calm her with his right hand.  He could feel the warmth of her body and was glad she was holding onto him. He was starting to feel cold again and he realised what was going on. He grimaced and said softly,

“Let’s get to our room and wait for the clerics.” His voice as calm as he could muster as he slowly made his way back to their sleeping quarters.  He was well aware of what he needed and as he moved to the ensuite Lucina stayed both close and didn’t let go as he slowly sunk to sit on the edge of the bathtub.  It was beginning to get very cold and Grima snapped his fingers to warm the room up. He knew he was going into shock and he did what he could to prevent the worst of it.

 

There was only one cleric on duty that night so the healing process took a good half hour instead of a few minutes.  Twice Grima nearly passed out yet he managed to keep himself aware enough to stay balanced. He was equally aware of Lucina bracing him as best she could.  Her warmth was most welcome. Grima lent on her shoulder as the last of the cleric’s work was done. He was going to be fine. All he would need would be a little rest.


	8. Closing In

It took a while for Grima to wake from his injuries, his eyes opening to the grey beginning of the day.  His focus was on the person who lay beside him and he sighed. His wife lay not too far from him, eyes closed and a worried expression on her face.  Grima sighed, unsure of what to do in that moment as he was fairly sure that she had been in shock. He sat up slowly, as not to disturb her. He had to find out what was going on.  He paused as he looked around the room. He was sure that they were still in Goetia, but he wanted to be doubly sure. He carefully approached the door and turned the handle only to see the Fell Dragon look at him.  Grima nearly lept back in shock, had he missed something important? The dragon snorted,

“No, you are not dead.” the voice was amused as it spoke, “I figured I required a more direct link, if you don't mind.”

“More...direct link?” Grima asked curious.  The dragon calmly moved and rested its body on the ground,

“In short I think you will make far better use of my power than the Queen.  Oh she tries to ignore me, but she hears me all the same.” the dragon said calmly, “An apparition she may call me but the facts remain.  She refuses to listen to my warnings. Had she done so...well you wouldn't have had to deal with that pathetic little worm.”

Grima frowned, “You knew?” he asked and the dragon sighed,

“I tried to warn her.” It replied with a less than happy sigh that Grima was not expecting from it, “The operative word being _tried_ as she refuses still to listen to me despite my best attempts.  You on the other hand are much easier to speak with.”

Grima sighed, “Why me?” he asked, uncomfortable with where the conversation was going,

“You are me.” the dragon said, “A thousand years of waiting is a long time.  That mark on your hand is proof that you are of _my_ blood, but you are much more than just that.  You are the Fellblood I knew would appear. Me, given human form.”

“The whole royal family has this mark.” Grima said exasperated, “So wouldn't that mean we are all Fellbloods?”

“As I decreed yes, but you are special, you as I said before are me.” the dragon replied and Grima looked to Lucina, the dragon hummed as it followed the prince's gaze, “She is a strong child of Naga, I know the two of you are a good match.  Take heed young Princeling, for I do not have much time left. You are the only one who is as I am. My powers are yours, protect Plegia in the way I failed to. Strengthen her bonds with her allies. Change the course of fate before it's too late.”

Grima frowned, “Wait...what…?” the Prince said then he yelped as the dragon simply disappeared before his very eyes.  Grima immediately moved to check on Lucina and heaved a sigh of relief that she was unharmed. Grima frowned and realised that he had to speak with his mother.  This was...not normal. At least he didn't think it was. He was about to dress when Malik came in, face calm but there was the edge of concern.

“Sire.  We have a couple of the assassins who had tried to escape last night.  Mufasta has them in the lower chambers of the castle…”

Grima frowned, “Why were they not killed?” Grima demanded,

“He felt we could make use of them to find out their plot.” Malik informed him.  Grima frowned,

“I see…” the matter of the dragon speaking with him could wait.  Right now Grima had to secure Lucina and his safety, “Then use whatever means necessary to break them and find out what they were planning.  I want Mother informed of this attempt. She can't afford to ignore the fact that as it stands someone was willing to attack. She should be-” Grima shook his head, as he tried to clear his mind as best he could.

“Sire?” Malik asked worried,

“Tell her, it's on her shoulders, as much as I hate that.  I need to stay with Lucina. She needs to be secure and I doubt she’s going to be calm after what happened last night.  If you do find out who ordered this attack, you know what to do. I want their heads to roll, at least unless Mother orders otherwise.”

Malik blinked, “As you will Sire.” he then spoke softly, “Is there anything particularly Milady needs?”

Grima turned to look to his wife, “Send for Graela.  Tell her it's imperative Lucina masters the use of a MEW.”

Malik nodded and left the room leaving Grima with his wife.

 

~*~

 

Lucina woke just as mid morning passed.  Grima sat not too far and he gently brushed her hair off her face, “I see you're awake now.” he said tenderly and she cast a worried look to his shoulder, “I'm fine.” he said gently and Lucina sat up, unsure of what she should do.  She was shaking slightly and Grima gently pulled her into an embrace. Lucina was surprised but she couldn't help the sobs that shook her body. She had not slept well. A part of her afraid that Grima had been killed from that shot wound, but also scared that it could have been her.  For Lucina it was strange. She had not been _this_ close to Grima before.  In fact Lucina had never really thought him to be someone who would do _this_.  The closeness of her husband was soothing, as he gently made small soothing circles on her back.  His voice soft and gentle in her ear as she let out both her fear and grief. It was so strange for her to have any closeness from him like this...

 

The morning gave way to early afternoon and Grima prepared to visit his mother with Lucina at his side.  He had quite a lot to say to the Queen and it wasn't going to be pretty.

  


~*~

 

Grima arrived at Anathema with his wife just as his mother was about to settle for lunch.  He slammed open the doors to her apartment with such force that one could have _swore_ that the Fell Dragon was making his presence known, something that had not ever happened before.  Robin turned and blinked, and for once she was at a disadvantage, “ **Which insufferable fool didn't check the night guard properly**?!” Grima’s voice roared angrily,

“Grima?” Robin asked softly, confused by her son’s rage, and shaken as she'd never seen her son so furious.

“ **Who was it?!** ”

Robin blinked, “Grima, what are you-”

“ **There was an assassination attempt last night and it came from a group of the night staff at Goetia!** ”

The Queen frowned, and she looked shocked, “What do you mean Grima?”

“An assassin got in last night.” Grima growled, “And almost would have succeeded if not for the fact they made a mistake.”

“An assassin?” Robin asked frowning, she was looking pale and worried

“Yes.” Grima snapped, “So which fool didn’t do their damn job.  They had help from the inside of the night guard, in fact it was a whole group that had the attempt planned for _months_ before last night.”

Robin’s eyes narrowed, “How dare they…” She said rising out of her chair and Lucina could see that Robin's  strength failing, she half fell back, “Any clues as to whom-?”

“Not yet Mother, but I've given Malik orders to get Plegia's police force involved, if only for peace of mind.”

Robin frowned, “Then we must ensure that they are allowed to do their job.  Should the nobles be responsible...I will leave their punishment in your hands.” She struggled to breathe for a moment, “Though doubtless you'd order their heads to roll.” She said, “Sometimes keeping them alive has merit.”

Grima snorted softly, “If they prove to be weakened perhaps, but if they think they'll get away with it...” Grima shrugged and pushed his glasses up, “Well they'll learn not to push...especially since I don’t have the patience to deal with them.”

“Did I miss something?” Aversa spoke as she came in.  Grima sighed and he gave his sister a significant look that had her raise her eyebrows and frown, “Is Lucina alright?” She asked and Grima nodded,

“Shaken but she’ll be okay.”  
Aversa frowned as their mother sighed.  This wasn't the situation that the Queen desired but seeing how the two looked.  She had to make sure that they were alright.

 

~*~

 

Grima returned to Goetia and he began to figure out what it was that happened.  It was a fairly involved process and while Queen Robin wasn't able to muster the energy to follow the investigation up, Grima was more than able to do it himself- which was why he was sat at his desk, eyes scanning the report on the computer screen before him.

 

The assassination attempt was being kept hidden from the public, as it was standard.  Yet Grima couldn't help the small niggling doubt that this was one of Plegia’s noble houses.  It did not make sense for them to alienate him. He was the Crown Prince and that meant he could very well destroy the houses involved, surely they didn't think they could get away with it?  Then there was something not adding up. Why do an assassination attempt at all? Unless…

 

Grima heard the door open and frowned as Malik came in.  The man bowed and said, "The assassins refuse to talk still Milord."

Grima frowned, "So they hold up their silence.  Very well. Do what we have to do to make them talk.  I want them broken." He said sharply and Malik nodded,

"As you will Milord."

 

The assassins would rue the day that they were born.  Of that Grima was certain. He would make it so.

 

~*~

 

The formal invitation to join the Exalt on Naga's Day arrived just as the fourth month anniversary of the wedding had passed.  Grima had been in the middle of his duties as a Grandmaster when Lucina had come in and wore a small smile. He had been hoping that the assassination attempt was behind them but when she explained they'd been sent the invitation formally.  He had to admit the Exalt was certainly a man of his word. And with the degree of notice…

 

Grima sighed.

 

Of course they had to go.  Especially since their duties allowed them to.  Grima wanted to hit his head against the desk in front of him.

 

He hated formal events.  And Naga's Day was just the tip of the iceberg he'd not wanted to think about.  How many more events in Ylisse's calendar was he expected to keep up with? It was almost as bad as the Plegian one.

 

Grima sighed again.

 

The things he had to do to keep the peace.

 

He was about to make a call when the phone in his office rung.  He and Lucina shared a look. Grima answered the call and heard Malik tell him something _very_ interesting.  He frowned and asked the chief of staff to confirm what he'd just said and Malik reconfirmed.  He looked to Lucina and told Malik that arrangements were to be made for their next trip to Ylisstol, and he bid Malik good day and set the phone back down, ending the call.  Lucina frowned and he said,

"It seems we have much to do." He said quietly, "And I'm afraid it looks like Mother has taken a turn for the worst."

Lucina blinked surprised by what he'd just said, "Grima…?" Lucina looked into his crimson eyes worried and she saw him close to crying,

"They haven't given her much time…" his eyes closed as he struggled to get a handle on his emotions.  Lucina instinctively held his hand in hers, "She may have a few weeks, or a month," his hand shook, "The healers do not know for sure." He said voice pained.

"Then…?"

He sighed and pulled his glasses off, he was close to crying yet was holding on to what control he had, "What was always going to happen in the event she-" Grima winced, "In the event she…" he couldn't bring himself to say it but Lucina knew what he meant and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  Grima suddenly leant forwards, his head on her shoulder and without hesitation she held him. His shoulders shook and Lucina refused to let go for the time being. She knew that in the present moment, Grima needed someone to hold him. Even if it was for the moment. He needed the emotional support.

 

~*~

 

Grima stood quietly with his sister Aversa as they beheld their mother who had slipped into a coma just as night fell.  He knew she'd been sick for a long time but this...this was too soon. His mother was his rock. In times of despair she had been the one to comfort him and now…

 

Grima looked down.

 

Now he would have to shoulder the burden of a crown he never wanted.  The weight of duty he did not care for and he was going to have to do it...alone…

 

He looked at his mother and for the first time since she'd been sick, she seemed at peace.  He knew that the Fell Dragon gave as much as he took. The Prince had no right to ask for a miracle when he had not earned it.  Yet...Grima wished he had. He turned to his sister, both quietly knowing without words how they felt. Grima had to take on a much larger burden than before.  His prayer was that he could manage it and not crumple.

 

~*~

 

The trip to Ylisse was a sombre one.  The wyvern 757 was for now Grima’s plane.  He sat in the sitting room of the plane with Lucina quietly discussing anything but the Queen's condition and pending death.  Grima couldn't handle the thought as it was painful enough to have to leave at such a time. The Prince sighed quietly. This was not going to go down well he knew.  However he needed this distraction. He listened to Lucina as she told him about Naga's Day and what it meant to Ylisseans. It was something to do with an ancient myth.  Not that Grima put much stock into such things as that. He didn't know what was next but he did know one thing. He was aware of a growing tension he couldn't place and he wasn't sure he liked it.


	9. Intimacy Gained

The Wyvern 757 touched down at Ylisse's International Airport as Grima finally started to nod off.  He was in the main sitting area when he felt the plane jolt and noticed that Lucina was glancing at the projections.  He smiled softly then went to settle back down as the plane slowed to a stop. He could see the paparazzi already gathered and knew from experience that they were as close as possible.  He sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose a little. It was only as the plane stopped that Malik came in and spoke softly with Grima. He sighed.

 

The clouds were gathered and from what he'd been told, it was the first snowfall of the year.  Grima shuddered at the thought. He and cold did not mix at the best of times. Still at least it was going to be a quiet Naga's Day celebration- he hoped- as he wasn't sure he could exactly handle the cheer while his mother was so close to death.

 

They were met by the Exalt and his consort.  Grima did his best not to seem too out of whack.  He felt Lucina's hand hold his and he tried to keep the blush off of his face as Chrom talked with them all the way to the vehicles waiting for them.  Grima did his best to stay focused on the conversation but there was no denying he enjoyed the sensation of Lucina's hand in his. It was warm and he was a little surprised she chose to link fingers with his, while still having her arm looped through his own.  It gave him a little strength to make it through their journey.

 

~*~

 

The trip to Ylisstol Palace was fraught with streets positively lined with people.  Grima was taken aback slightly. Still he was glad to see them happy. He guessed that they were fond of their Exalt and it showed.  Grima hoped that one day Plegia could be as bright as she could be. He only hoped he'd be wiser than the rulers before him.

 

It was a good trip and by the time they arrived to Ylisstol Castle, it was time for the evening meal.  Grima had dreaded an extended meal and was grateful it wasn't a massive one. Eating light, Grima had soon found exhaustion making its insidious sway over him and he was glad when they were finally able to retreat to the guest rooms.  The whole day finally caught up to the prince and sleep claimed him the moment his lithe frame touched the bed. His dreams somewhat peaceful.

 

~*~

 

The first morning meal was lively in more ways than one.  Grima tried to avoid too much conversation but it was difficult when there was no polite way to avoid it.  Chrom was a very verbose man and Grima found him to be a well respected one.

 

They were joined by Princess Emmeryn and Princess Lissa, Chrom's two sisters as well as Princess Lissa's husband, the Duke of Ferox, Lon'qu and their son Prince Owain.  At least the latter wasn't wearing the atrocious yellow suit.

 

Princess Emmeryn was a calm figure.  Her choice to wear a pale cream long sleeve dress with a delicate crocheted green shawl, her long wavy blond hair showcasing a traditional Ylissean tiara which Grima had never seen before.  Of course he had to ask about it's history. Which lead to an interesting conversation about old Ylisse and her rulers.

 

A conversation Grima enjoyed thoroughly.

 

~*~

 

Chrom was surprised by how much his son in law could talk, when given a topic of clear interest.  It was a good sign that the young man was actually at least made an effort to talk, though Lucina was actually a lot better at Plegian than when she left Ylisse, if the conversation between the couple was to be believed.  Chrom however noted the more sombre tone that seemed to dominate that conversation and he explained the plan for the day. Grima was surprised it seemed but he seemed to take it in his stride.

 

~*~

 

The arrival to the Ylisstol Riding Arena was filled with paparazzi and Grima was all too used to the mess they created.  With a sigh of disappointment he offered his arm to his wife and Lucina looped her arm in his, interlacing her fingers with his, a gesture Grima appreciated.  Apparently they were to witness a Naga's Day tradition where the Ylisstol Knights did their annual Naga's Day Celebration show. From what Lucina told him, the knights had their traditional armour and showcased some old riding techniques that were once needed on the battlefield.  Grima noticed that the Exalt's retainer wasn't present. He frowned slightly as he noticed a rather large Rabbit standing beside the Exalt. It was certainly massive and judging by the claws, not one to be messed with. Grima blinked when it turned to him and spoke, "I see you are unfamiliar with the Taguel."

The Prince blinked, "My apologies good lady, I had not meant to stare." He blushed,

The rabbit chuckled, "It is alright, most who are unfamiliar do find it difficult not to." She explained, "Ylisse is the last refuge of the Taguel after all."

Grima frowned and then he looked down.  He had heard something about shapeshifters being more common in the past, "A true shame." He said quietly, "I am sure people could have learned much from the Taguel."

The Taguel snorted, "I did not think one of Plegia would hold such a view as Princess Emmeryn on the matter."

Grima smiled softly, "Well Plegia is a little...different to Ylisse.  The Exalt is truly blessed to have so peaceful a realm…" Grima said calmly as the show began.  He spotted a knight that made him _feel_ like he'd seen something like this before, yet Grima knew that was impossible.

 

~*~

 

The show was amazing as the Ylissean Stallions performed complex military style maneuvers, and that wasn't even the half of it.  Grima couldn't believe it when the Pegasus Knights appeared.

 

Last he knew pegasi were extinct in the wild and looking closer, the pegasi were a domestic breed.  He watched in awe as the pure white mares did graceful movements in the sky, it was truly a sight to behold.  He noticed that the knights were as graceful as their mounts and he wondered about what historical detail they represented.

 

~*~

 

The show ended in a shower of magical sparks with pegasus knights atop black pegasi.  The knights were even more graceful- if that was even possible- and they closed the show so spectacularly that Grima was sure it would stay with him for a while.  He was in awe of it.

 

By the time the show had wrapped up, people were able to meet with their Exalt, and Chrom was definitely a people person.  Grima was surprised by the sheer number of people present and he knew that one day he'd probably have to deal with as many, if not more, if one counted the ministers of the Plegian parliament.

 

Thankfully Grima was able to relax- though he couldn't really as his thoughts soon dwelled on his mother.  He felt Lucina give his hand a gentle squeeze and he gave her a grateful smile. She knew he was dwelling on his mother's disintegrating condition.

 

The event passed in a blur.  Grima was surprised when they were finally able to have some alone time.  He was glad that they were given some space. He sat on the bed, glasses put into their case and preparing for bed when Lucina came to sit beside him.  He smiled softly and their fingers brushed. He gently held her hand and Lucina rested on his shoulder, relaxed and comfortable. The moment was relaxed and Grima had a feeling a moment like this was worth cherishing.  He gently cupped his wife's chin and softly kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...looks like the first kiss finally happened! I wonder how many more chapters it'll take before we need a rating change XD
> 
> All jokes aside, I would like to thank everyone for reading this. It was a concept I felt like exploring and I feel it's worth the work that gets put into it. So thanks for both the feedback and the kudos XD


	10. Risks and Uncertainties

The gentle kiss they shared was the first time that Grima had been remotely intimate with his wife, and after five months of marriage it was interestingly timed.

 

It was as snow started to fall, landing heavily on the ground blanketing everything in a layer of white.  Yet Grima couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't feel it was necessary to. He was trying to not to think about what they were doing, that he kissed her was enough.  That he was breaking a few rules as long as she gave him her explicit consent.

 

He blushed at the thought.

 

Even so he knew knew that he was going to have to do this at some point.  How comfortable he felt about it however was a different story. He did not anticipate it happening at a time like this.

 

Then again, he never expected her to be so open with him on this particular matter in the first place.  He shuddered as he allowed his nightclothes to fall away, not from discomfort as much as cold air hitting his skin, bringing about relief to him as the heat simply built.

 

Crimson eyes focused on what he could see of his wife, their attention on something that had not happened until now.

 

Bodies pressed together and Grima felt the heat stave off the cold air as the rest of his clothing fell away joining his wife's discarded clothing.  He met her eyes again and _knew_ that if they were to go that far there would be no looking back.  He felt the slightly heated throbbing heat in his groin as his expression softened.  This was a step he wasn't sure he was ready for, yet his body was poised for it.

 

"We don't have to go too far." Lucina said gently and Grima felt like crying.  He kissed her softly surprising them both but he felt himself warming to the comfort he felt as he drew back,

"Sometimes…" Grima said quietly, "holding back isn't going to fix the issue.  I…" he bit his lower lip and for the first time in five months of marriage he didn't need to say a word.  Lucina picked up on what was unsaid as she gently embraced him, drawing him closer to her. Their lips met again and Grima relinquished himself to his wife, in a move that he felt was long overdue.

 

~*~

 

Lucina guided him inside of her and Grima let out a low moan of pleasure as a tight, warm wetness encased him for the first time.  It surpassed everything he thought he knew about sex- though to be fair he didn't exactly know as much as some of the more...uncouth individuals he dealt with- mostly the more annoying side of it.  That he should focus on producing an heir. Yet he never really felt comfortable with that.

 

He knew as a royal that his duty was to produce an heir.  To have a child- preferably several children- to strengthen his hold over the royal court of Plegia.  Anyone with eyes in their head could see just how fragile his mother's hold over the court was. Grima knew that the very political scene in Plegia was destabilized because his mother had not enough heirs to stave off the noble houses.  She had not culled the houses enough.

 

Yet for once Grima's mind was not on that fact.  He was thoroughly distracted from that as each thrust into Lucina bought him closer to a wave of pleasure that he wasn't particularly prepared for.  It wasn't the first time he'd experienced it, Grima had explored the feeling of it before- out of curiosity- as he'd once woken to a throbbing erection and found it to be pleasurable to touch, though the resulting mess required a shower which had lead to him discovering he should probably have done it there.  Thus there after he did as it was easier on him to do it there- though his balance wasn't always the best when he did have to deal with it.

 

Yet right in the moment inside of his wife Grima was glad they were where they were.  Pleasure rocked him to his core in a way his own touch could not. A fire gently kindling through his body as the intensity of the pleasure began to mount.  An intensity Grima had not felt before, though the feelings were somewhat familiar.

 

He was agonisingly close to losing himself in the most intense wave of pleasure he'd ever experienced.

 

Yet he realised quickly that he wasn't the only one.  Lucina's left eye was glowing softly and he noticed it was her Mark of Naga.  She lent up and their lips crashed together in a frantic kiss as they managed to hit their climax, both aiming for silence as they felt it was a moment not to be lost..

 

The pleasure stunned him for a moment.

 

As the wave crashed he _felt_ something change between them.  It was as if they had formed a new bond…

 

~*~

 

The snow continued to gently fall as the young couple slept.  It had turned the world outside a delicious white and as morning came, children all over Ylisse were celebrating the weather.

 

For Grima however, it was not a day of celebration.

 

Malik arrived with news from Plegia.  Grima's sister had narrowly avoided an assassination attempt.  His father was gravely wounded and the assassins were at large.  Grima wanted to return home immediately given the circumstances, but he did not want to in the same token.  However he was bound to stay at least another couple of days.

 

He looked to Lucina and she said, "Surely whomever is behind this was caught?"

Malik shook his head, "I'm afraid they haven't been yet.  Milord, what are your orders?"

Grima frowned and said rather calmly, "Send word to Aversa that we need to make a crack down on the noble houses.  They are to be culled but tell her that will be left to me." He said, knowing he had the authority to order such a thing.  He might not have been a king, but he was prince. And his orders would be followed.

 

~*~

 

Breakfast was a calm affair.  Grima and Lucina both enjoyed the meal as best they could.  The day was oddly enough filled with various functions- of which Grima had to deal with as best he could.  He noticed that- oddly enough- the Exalt seemed to speak with him a fair amount. Grima wasn't sure what Chrom was hoping to achieve- though as he tried to figure it out the dragon's words came back to him.

 

_"My powers are yours, protect Plegia in the way I failed to.  Strengthen her bonds with her allies. Change the course of fate before it's too late…"_

 

He did not understand what it was the dragon was asking of him.  Grima however was sure that there was something he was missing. Something important.

 

So as he sat with little idea on what to say without causing trouble he soon found himself wondering if he should consider one of the more burning questions he'd always had about Ylisse that for some reason he never got around to asking.  Though he supposed it was better saved for Lucina than her father. He simply decided on the weather- dull he knew but for him it _was_ strange.  All of the snow notwithstanding.

 

"I don't think, with the exception of Regna Ferox, I've seen as much snow as this." Grima said quietly and the Exalt blinked, "Plegia’s winters are so dry by comparison."

"Really?  I assumed Plegia had at least some form of snow." Chrom spoke,

"Around the coast perhaps, though very little.  The closer to Plegia’s heart, the drier she is. And the hotter.  Few people travel to the centre, and of those that do, it's usually the scientists who are studying the area and its native fauna and flora to better understand how our desert works." Grima said after a moment, "I find it curious that there are so many animals that live there.  Though some of the more traditional Plegian tribes live there as well." He wasn't actually sure why he said that but it seemed that it was a reasonable topic to discuss. Chrom smiled,

"I didn't think anyone would want to live in the desert."

"Well most of us do, Chrom." Grima said calmly, "Just not near the centre if we can help it.  Though to listen to the noble houses it is like savages live near the centre, though they are wrong about that.  Most of the Bedouin only want to preserve their ways." Which was as close Grima would go to saying he'd travelled with a tribe on his military duties to see if the people of Plegia could be protected better.

 

~*~

 

As the day finally wound down Grima was glad when the time came to head back to the guest wing of the Ylisstol Castle.  It was a trying time for him as he realised that he probably should think on what his next move should be. They only had a couple of days left of their visit to Ylisse and there was still much Grima wanted to understand.  Even so he also wanted something a little more...intimate. The thought alone was enough to make him blush. Once had been enough but twice? He chewed the inside of his lip and wondered why now he was more acutely aware of just how much he was attracted to his wife and why it had taken so long for that realisation to sink in.

 

Grima wanted nothing more than to hide himself, but realised that wouldn't stop the issue.  It also wasn't the wisest course of action.

 

He sighed.

 

All he could do was wait and see if Lucina reciprocated.  Though he knew he wasn't quite sure on what it was that he was attempting to do- was he trying for a child or was he simply having sex for the pleasure of it and what about Lucina?  What if she wasn't comfortable with a child yet? Or conversely what if she _did_ want a child and he did not?  Or…

 

Grima was therefore not particularly prepared when Lucina gently came and sat beside him.  So lost in the myriad of emotions was he that he jolted when she interlaced her fingers with his.  He looked to her and the moment was still, a brief quiet only afforded by the hour of night that it was before anything could happen.

 

Then their attention soon turned to one another and before he knew it, Grima was throwing caution into the wind as he had the one conversation with his wife that was _long_ overdue.  A conversation that they should have had the night before they'd melded together and got lost in the pleasure.  A conversation with a weighted implication.


	11. Old Life, New Life

It was not an easy conversation to have.  Grima however decided the needed course of action.  He and Lucina both knew it wasn't an easy conversation.  He could barely keep the flush off his face for one and Lucina found it adorable.  Still she knew how he felt on the matter.

 

Undecided.

 

Though Lucina admitted maybe a little later on for a child, since they both had other more pressing issues to deal with.  Grima quietly agreed.

 

~*~

 

Breakfast was a quiet affair as Grima was informed that they would need to return to Plegia by Malik and he sighed as he was forced to break the news to Chrom and the rest of the family that they would be leaving a day sooner than anticipated.  Grima knew that he couldn't do anything from Ylisse and as much as he wished he could stay a little longer he didn't have a choice. The people needed their Prince and his wife. Of course that did not mean Grima had to like it.

 

The atmosphere was depressed, though Grima knew the timing could not get any worse.  Malik was on the phone all morning with the palace staff, whom were all anxious for Grima’s return, or some form of orders until the Prince and his wife could return to Plegia.  Grima had spent half the morning trying to make sure everything was done. The rest of the time he spent was pacing, anxiously trying to find out why things were in such chaos even though Aversa should have been listened to.  He gave palace staff the order that they were to obey his sister- yet there was something Grima was missing.

 

In the end it was decided that he and Lucina had to return to Plegia, a return that filled the Prince with dread.  Something wasn't right and he knew it. He and Lucina both knew something was off. Though what that thing was neither knew.

 

Lucina was sad to have to say goodbye to her family, but she knew she would see them again soon.  How she knew that she didn't know.

 

It was with a heavy heart that the young couple returned to Plegia and Grima decided to sit in the main 'throne' area of the aeroplane trying to get into contact with the palace staff to find out exactly what was going on.  Lucina sat to his left and they both were at least prepared for the most part. It was Aversa who spoke with them and the news finally broke. Their father was alive but only just. There was no word on the Queen's condition, though doubtless the news was far from good about it.

 

~*~

 

They arrived to the Plegian International Airport and were quickly as possible taken to the armour car that was waiting for them.  Under normal circumstances they would have gone to Goetia to rest and prepare themselves for what might lay ahead but at that time it seemed wasn't theirs to have.  Grima wore a calm façade but Lucina knew his emotions were boiling below the surface. She was anxious as well.

 

They knew that Validar was alright, the wounds he'd been inflicted healed quickly enough to save his life, though he was on bed rest until he recovered.  The relief all was well with her father in law was palpable- as was the confirmation Aversa was unharmed. Still as they made their way to Anathema, Lucina knew that something was wrong.  She just knew it. She held Grima's hand the entire trip, both quietly wondering what was going to happen now.

 

Their arrival was to Anathema Palace in near chaos as servants raced around trying to adhere to Grima’s orders.  The couple were quickly lead to the Queen's living quarters and it all became quite clear what was going on.

 

The smell of disinfectant hit Lucina's nose and she just  _ knew _ that her mother in law wasn't going to make the night.  Grima it seemed knew it too. A gentle hand reached to take the bony one in his own.  In that moment Lucina saw Robin's brown eyes open and she seemed to have broken from her coma, yet Lucina knew that it was Robin's son's presence that gave her the strength it seemed to break through, then Lucina saw Robin's gaze turned towards her.

 

The Queen gave the Princess an unspoken plea and Lucina's hand also held Robin's to the surprise of the staff present.  Robin looked between the two of them and she managed enough strength to smile, and for a moment it seemed the unspoken words were not needed.  Grima close to tears yet holding a soft smile until his mother's eyes closed for the last time.

 

Aversa suddenly pulled the two into an embrace and Lucina returned it.  The sun set creating a display of reds and deep oranges that made it seem like fire burned.  Grima chewed his bottom lip and turned to Lucina. His crimson eyes carried a look that told her that the danger of the Plegian Court would be eradicated.  She knew. It pained her that was how it had to be done. Though she had learned much in the time she'd lived in Plegia and she had a good idea which snakes were about to lose it all.  She took Grima’s hand in her own and Grima nodded. They would do what it took to help Plegia.

 

She just wished the Plegian noble houses hadn't forced their destruction.

 

~*~

 

The sun rose over a subdued Palace.  Grima and Lucina had spent the night in Anathema, though it was clear that he didn't want to.  She knew that a state funeral would be held for her mother in law as they were informed of her passing.  Grima held it together long enough to dismiss the staff. Lucina gently pulled him into an embrace and the young man let out low sobs as they held each other.  The future was now in Grima’s hands.

 

The family gathered together as the Grimleal Priests did the final preparations to Queen Robin's body.  They ate a traditional meal of morning, and would continue to for a month after Robin's passing.

 

For Lucina it was a whole new experience.

 

They had a simple soup, made with desert yams, white meat, leeks and spices.  The soup was accompanied by a flatbread.

 

The meal was quiet.

 

Aversa tried to keep the atmosphere cheery but it was clear that she wasn't her usual self.  Validar was fairly tired, still recovering from his injuries. Grima was distant, but doubtless it was grief that encompassed the entire family.  Lucina gently reached to give his hand a gentle squeeze. Grima gave her a weak smile. They had each other and that was the most important thing.

 

~*~

 

The first week after Queen Robin's passing was difficult.  Validar had sufficiently recovered in that time and did what he could to help the priests prepare for the funeral, both Grima and Aversa had been preparing for it as best they could with Lucina never far away from them.  It warmed Validar's heart to know that the three were banding together in such a difficult time as this.

 

He sat in the rooms that had been his Queen's and was sorting through the mementos of her life- of their lives together.  He had in hand a photograph book of when Grima and Aversa were small children and had been looking through it. His wife's tidy handwriting was so distinctive it brought a smile to his face.  As did the picture.

 

It was a formal portrait.  Validar stood by his wife's side as she held their baby son- Grima having yet to be named- with Aversa clinging to her gown.  The pair looked so alike and he couldn't help crying softly, "My dear one…" he murmured, "How I miss you so."

 

The old memory rose…

 

_ They were young.  Robin barely 16 when she gave birth to their second child, a baby boy who had her white hair.  He was a sweet thing really. Both the young mother and the tiny baby were healthy and well. Their eldest daughter wasn't particularly pleased, though she had been coming around a little.  It was the day an official portrait was to be taken, as was tradition for the royal family. The birth of their son had been an extremely difficult one, but he arrived perfectly healthy, a sign that he would be a strong child once he grew. _

 

_ The photographer an old friend of the royal house had been delighted to help them.  The baby had not yet opened his eyes, yet on this particular day, on Grima's Day- the day of their son's birth- the boy's eyes opened.  Just as the picture of the family was taken, the newborn's eyes finally opened. Pure crimson eyes regarded them, unfocused, but a recognisable crimson all the same.  Validar looked at the tiny boy and he and Robin both said at the same time, quite softly, "Grima…" and their son seemed to respond to it with a gummy grin, tiny chubby little hands waving about as he made all manner of sounds… _

 

"Lord Validar?" A feminine voice spoke as the now King's Father gently closed the book, he had been close to tears he knew.  A sad smile crossed his face,

"Take this to Goetia, my son should have this." He said turning to the servant.  She bowed,

"As you will Milord."

Validar looked at some of the other things that Robin had cherished and began the unenviable task of sorting though what was meant for each of their children.  Servants moved the various objects to either be taken to Goetia, or to be given to Aversa.

 

It would take him the entire month of morning to get through this task.  Especially in his current state. He would do his duty to the best of his ability.

 

~*~

 

Grima stood in his quarters at Goetia, three weeks into the month of mourning and he was as prepared as he could be for the funeral.  Though it wasn't helped by the fact that he was bereft without his mother. Though he could admit- quietly- that he was grateful for Lucina's understanding in the matter.

 

Though he was sure it was partly all of the comfort sex they had been having.  Thankfully keeping a secret stash of condoms was a good idea, especially since he wasn't sure he was particularly ready to be father just yet and they couldn't exactly have Lucina go on the pill- the servants would know of it and he didn't want word to get out that they were trying to avoid Lucina getting pregnant.

 

Even so he wasn't prepared for what was to come.

 

They had sat down to a traditional meal of morning breakfast when Lucina hesitantly cleared her throat, "Grima…" she chewed her bottom lip and he blinked at his wife,

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked worried.  She smiled wanly,

"I think...I've missed a period…"

He froze, soup spoon in his bowl of soup, eyes wide, "Th-that's...are you sure?" He was lucky he'd not choked on anything.  Lucina nodded,

"It might be the strain we're under but-"

He gently reached across the table to hold her hand, "You'd rather be safe than sorry." He supplied gently.  She nodded again,

"Yes.  I'm also positive-" she gave a quick glance around before lowering her voice, "I've not been this late before."

Grima knew it was one of two things, one- that the stress that they were under was enough to have Lucina's body shut her cycle down and something horrible was wrong or two- that she had...that they had...that the sexual intercourse they'd had meant that he'd inadvertently created a new life with her.  A responsibility he couldn't take lightly.

 

Additionally he had other duties to worry about- because Plegia needed her rulers.  Then there was the Valmese threat, the possibility of having to go to war…

 

His hand didn't let go of Lucina's.  He spoke with a calm that bellied his anxiety, "Then we prepare as best we can for the eventuality that we will be quite busy for a while." He said trying to tell her he was okay with this, that he was willing to accept their child if it were to be true.  Somehow the message seemed to get through and Lucina smiled.

 

It was time, it seemed to bring the Sapphire Dove set out of its place in the royal vaults.


	12. King Grima

If anyone told him that he would be married with a child on the way when the Ylisseans first arrived to Plegia on diplomatic terms Grima would have scorned the idea.  He would have probably put a bolt of Thoron to the person's chest. Yet now…

 

He trembled softly as he held the delicate tiara in his hands.

 

The last person to wear it was his grandmother.

 

And now...he smiled softly, his wife would be the one to wear it.

 

He'd got her to keep her eyes closed and without so much as a single shake, placed it gently on her head.  He leant to her left and kissed her cheek, earning a small giggle, "Can I open my eyes yet?"

Grima's smile widened, "Not yet love." He said as he took out the matching necklace.  She smiled softly. Grima put the necklace on and felt a small lump in his throat. The set suited her beautifully.  "Okay, you can look now." He said and her eyes opened.

 

She was surprised and turned to him with an unspoken question, but her delight was all the sweeter to him, "It's...it's so beautiful." She sniffled softly,

"I felt it should see the light of day again for one." He said calmly then he tenderly took her hand in his.  Her engagement and wedding rings both pressing gently into his palm, rings that were crafted just for her hexed to fit perfectly.  The final band would be made after the birth of their first born son, though Grima was in no rush. "And secondly, I think this set suits you...very much." He said stealing a kiss, not that she seemed to mind.

"Sire-" Malik's voice came from their right,

Grima withdrew and turned to his chief of staff,

"I take it the preparations are complete." He said immediately his smile left him.  Lucina held his hand in her own,

"Yes Sire." Malik said, "Lord Validar and Princess Aversa were wondering if you and Her Royal Highness were ready."

Grima nodded, "Send for Cynthia and Amelia." He said, "They will be required to accompany Lucina."

The couple shared a knowing look.  It was decided that they would keep the pregnancy under wraps for the time being.  Especially with the nobility being so unstable. Malik bowed and left the couple, subconsciously their hands entwined and rested on Lucina's as yet flat stomach,

"How long?" She asked softly,

Grima gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "Another week, then the royal physicians will check to make sure all is well.  Don't worry, Kris is very much able to keep things quiet. So too will Katarina."

Lucina nodded and said, "When...when will our people know?"

Grima smiled sadly, "When we're a hundred percent sure, and past the time of the greatest risk of potentially losing our child." Their eyes met and Grima kissed her softly.  It was supposed to be a chaste kiss but the sound of a cough bought Grima to his senses and he drew away. The two handmaidens he'd requested had arrived.

 

~*~

 

The funeral was unlike anything Lucina had experienced in all her time in Plegia.  As the dead Queen was carried by the most trusted members of her personal guard, the music that played was soft and sombre.  It reminded Lucina of the Lament of Naga when she had to put her own child into the sacred slumber to try to protect her mind.

 

Lucina watched as the Queen was carefully lowered into the ground wreaths of flowers were laid over the surprisingly simple coffin.  Grima spoke softly, "Those are offerings to her spirit so that her essence may find peace in the after life." She was surprised and said softly,

"I always though souls went to the Fell Dragon."

Grima chuckled, "Not quite.  It's said that the Fell Dragon guides those who have left the living, and that they should have a charm to offer him for safe passage, the family usually make a wreath for the who leaves them…" his voice trembled slightly and Lucina held his hand.  A small sad smile crossed his face, "and the charm was of her choosing, before she…"

Lucina moved slightly and their bodies were touching, "Then?" She prompted softly, and Grima said quietly,

"It's a charm she made when she was a child.  Something she's never kept far from her side." Grima said softly as the guards began to place another wreath, one Lucina recognised immediately as the one she had helped contribute to designing.  The snow white lilies and white roses a soft colour stark against the dark wood of the coffin.

 

Lucina jolted softly when Aversa suddenly came to stand beside her and embrace her.  The grief was understandable and Lucina reciprocated it. She could feel the other princess' shoulders shake.  Grima held them both and stood in about as much stoic silence as he could.

 

~*~

 

The burial was at the end of the month of mourning.  Yet Lucina knew that the grief of the loss would last so much longer.  It was however the beginning of change. Both Lucina and Grima had to prepare for his coronation, and hers by extension.

 

She was to become Queen Regent of Plegia.  A title not held by an Ylissean before. Lucina contacted Cherche, knowing the Rosannese woman had more experience in what would be right to wear for such an occasion.  Lucina wanted to wear the Sapphire Dove set. She knew its meaning and knew Grima had not given it to her lightly. She knew how much his grandfather had loved his grandmother after all- the expression of both Aversa and Validar when they saw her wear it was proof enough in her mind.

 

She had done her best to keep her anxiety under check as she also had the royal physician coming after to make sure that all was well with her as yet invisible pregnancy.

 

Cherche arrived with not a moment to spare, "Ah, it is good to see you again." She said sweetly, "My, you're practically glowing milady." She smiled,

Lucina blushed softly, "Thank you." She smiled, "I was hoping for your expertise on some possible outfits for...well my husband's coronation."

"Not just his Milady, but your own." Cherche deduced with a calm smile,

Lucina nodded, "Right, I was hoping to match it with this set…"

 

~*~

 

Cherche let out a soft "Oh my!" When she saw the set Lucina intended to wear.  It was a beautiful set that had a delicate balance between the elements of the set.  Of course Cherche had heard of the set before and seeing one of the most exquisite sets of Plegia’s Royal family it told her all she needed to know.  Virion had told her much about the Sapphire Dove set and how it had once been Queen Regent Elizabeth's, the one Queen in Plegia’s history who was famous for her devotion to her king that her family created the set for her as a gift when she was pregnant with Queen Robin.

 

~*~

 

Grima sighed.  This was one of the things he dreaded the most.  He wasn't ready to be a king. Yet he had to be. The first order of business was for him to weed out traitors to protect his unborn child and his family.  He knew the Fauders were the most loyal, followed by the Inverses. Lastly there was House Sallya. Three out of ten nobles who would support him fully, not a good number to start with.  He frowned going through the list of houses most likely to cause trouble. A knock on his study door made him look up in surprise to see a young woman with long dark hair, "Lady Reflet Fauder," Grima said, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Cousin." She said by way of greeting, "I am here to do what I can to assist you.  My father Magnus, wishes he could be here but says you do not need a feeble man like him to cull the fools who would stand against your rule."

Grima smirked, "Ah, I see.  So you're willing to get your hands dirty hmm?"

"If that helps, then yes.  I will. By whatever means necessary." Lucina arrived and Reflet bowed, "My Queen to be, how fortunate to be in your presence."

Lucina replied, "The pleasure is mine."

Grima spoke calmly, "Lucina, this is my cousin, Lady Reflet of house Fauder."

Lucina seemed to be surprised, "I see."

Grima stood, "As far as I am aware you are here for a reason, Reflet, and not just a social call.  Who exactly are you intending to cull?"

Reflet pulled out a file from an expansion hexed pocket, "This man- Van Vincent, house Victorei, the one I believe is responsible for the attempt on both you and Milady Lucina." She said, "I heard Malik was digging up information on him, and I would gladly rid you of an enemy." Reflet's grin widened, "As would Rué.  He's currently tracking the fool as we speak."

Grima snorted softly,

"Make it subtle." He said calmly, "An example of him wouldn't be enough.  Vector Victorei needs to be the one to be made an example of."

Reflet gave a predatory grin, "But of course Sire.  I shall make it wonderfully so, with a simplistic scandal that will ruin House Victorei- after all there is nothing worse than a scorned bride is there not?"

Grima smirked, "Proceed." He said dismissing her.

 

Once she left he spoke softly to Lucina, "That woman has to be one of the most zealous ones I've ever seen to spilling blood."

"Couldn't you ask her not to?"

"Not worth the risk, besides she's a skilled assassin, not many could get past her.  Besides that…" he looked to her, "I don't want to risk something happening to you. I couldn't live with myself if it did."

Lucina smiled weakly.  She knew how power worked in Plegia, "Kris and Katarina will be here soon and...I...would like you to be with me."

Grima smiled more genuinely, "Then let's go." He said.

 

~*~

 

They were in their bed chambers when Kris arrived with the medical tools and his partner Katarina.  In the days of old a physician would carry only staves and were not meant to fight, though when they did it was usually with a sword, but in this day and age a MEW sufficed.

 

Kris was necessarily taking notes on the observations made by Katarina.  He stood behind a curtain that was drawn to keep him from seeing Lucina in an immodest state of dress.  Grima sat beside her gently holding her hand in his as Katarina used the staves to examine Lucina more thoroughly than a cleric could do.

 

Katarina having satisfied herself that they would need an ultrasound, spoke calmly, "Kris, do you have the portable ultrasound machine?" There was a pause and from behind the curtain there was the sound of Kris checking the expansion hexed bag they'd bought with them,

"It should be...aha!  There! Do you need anything else?" He asked as Katarina left the couple in behind the curtain.  Grima focused on Lucina's expression. She looked at him in bemusement,

"You'd be surprised what they can fit into an expansion hexed bag." He said quietly.  She smiled softly as Katarina returned pulling a small machine with her,

"Right, this will feel a little cold at first Milady." She said as she applied gel to the small wand.  Lucina let out a low squeak of discomfort but it soon faded when Katarina smiled, "Ah, yes, it is as we thought." she turned the screen and Lucina wasn't the only one with an awed expression.  Grima swallowed a lump in his throat.

 

Sure it was a tiny thing, but to him it was _their child_.  He gave Lucina's hand a gentle squeeze as Katarina spoke about the child's development and what to expect when they did the next scan.  Yet only one thing really stood out and it was the tiny unborn child that they were seeing. It was a moment that Grima knew was important.

 

~*~

 

The palace staff were busy preparing for the coronation of the new King and his Queen Regent.  It had been two full weeks since Queen Robin had been laid to rest, and as the tradition of Plegia mandated, the new King was to be crowned.

 

It was something Grima had spent his life dreading just as much as marriage, yet he knew he wouldn't be alone.  His wife and their unborn child would be with him and that gave him strength.

 

Was this how his mother felt when she was carrying him?

 

Grima sighed as his sister came to join them.  She seemed extra forlorn. He didn't care what protocol said as he pulled her into a fierce embrace, "Stay with me, Avie." He said softly and she tensed,

"Little Bird…" she sniffled, "I...I miss her."

"We all do." Lucina said softly joining them in the embrace.  Aversa smiled weakly and did her best to dry her eyes,

"I'm so happy I have you both." She said then she wrung her hands, and Grima took one of her hands in his,

"Is something bothering you?  Whatever it is, please tell me how I can help."

She stopped and smiled weakly, "Not yet Little Bird, but when I am- I will tell you, I promise."

"Are you almost ready?" Validar asked his children and Grima said calmly,

"Almost?  Father this isn't the time for that.  However. Before we do this," he sort Lucina's eye and she nodded, "we...have some news." He held his wife's hand in his and he steeled himself, "Ideally I feel Mother should be here to hear it, but-" he began and Validar blinked,

"But?" He enquired as Aversa had the finishing touches to her make-up done to fix the slight crying she had done earlier.

"Grima and I felt it was best we tell you now." Lucina said to the surprise of the others, "We are expecting a new addition to our family in about eight months' time."

The reaction was immediate.  Aversa let out a cry of surprise and joy and struggled to keep her composure while Validar's first reaction to kiss both Lucina's cheeks and pull back with an elated expression.  Grima spoke, "We want to keep it quiet for the time being, for Lucina's and our child's sake."

"Of course.  Though I assume Exalt Chrom and his Royal Consort, and of course the Crown Prince of Ylisse Brady will also be informed." Validar said pointedly and Grima smiled softly,

"In private, yes." He replied,

"I see.  They have yet to arrive, but I will go check." Validar promised,

"Please take care father." Grima said quietly and Validar shared an embrace with his son before he left.

Aversa hugged Lucina,

"Oh congratulations you two!" She said smiling, "I know Mother would be so excited!"

_"She is proud, very much so.  And the bonds will help Plegia in her trials to come.  Do not give up yet."_

Grima blinked as he swore he heard the dragon.  He however had more important things to worry about.

 

The door opened some fifteen minutes later as Lucina's family were welcomed by the servants.  Grima was glad to see the greetings were given warmly, "Chrom, it is a pleasure to see you again." Grima said as the Exalt grinned, only to have it fade,

"I am sorry for the loss of your mother, you have our condolences."

Grima nodded, "It is appreciated." He said as Aversa gave a nod before she headed to join their father in the main entrance to the Fell Dragon temple.

 

~*~

 

The coronation ceremony was simple- for the most part.  The very presence of the new King and his Queen Regent was enough to bring a hush over the crowd.

 

It was a day where Grima had to be the centre of attention, as well as his wife.  Grima walked with his wife at his side, her arm looped in his. Unlike Ylissean Royalty with their capes trailing behind them, Grima wore on ornate coat, his Grandmaster coat- just as he'd done to his wedding.  Lucina wore a stunning off the shoulder pale blue gown that was tailored to her hips and flowed out like the wings of a butterfly. She stood beside him, their unborn child in her womb and not a soul except for those that were informed were aware of it.  Grima spoke the ancient oath and was crowned before his family and his people.

 

That Lucina was crowned with the Sapphire Dove set would draw attention, he knew.  His Queen wore her jewels with a grace befitting a woman of her station. He held her hand as they turned as one to face their people.  Cheers filled the temple. He looked out among the crowd and saw Reflet meet his eyes. She chose that moment to bow. What happened next was the whole of House Fauder joined her.  House Sallya followed without hesitation as did House Inverse. To his shock House Gurei nobles also bowed, followed by the nobles from House Dras, House Thema and Houses Ether and Ulster.  In one movement. It was a sign of support not even his mother had gained as Queen, a sign that they knew Grima was more dangerous than Queen Robin had ever been.


	13. The Arrangement

The silence that filled the temple was palpable to say the least as the new king looked over the nobles who had refused to bow to him and Grima knew that they were the ones that he had to deal with.  His eyes narrowed slightly and he firmly held his Queen’s hand. He watched as they lowered their heads. The nobles knew that they were the ones who would have the targets on their backs and Grima knew he could take his time in dealing with the fools.  He stepped forward gently guiding Lucina and she instinctively looked to him. He nodded and she followed him to the exit to see the streets lined with people all anxious to see the new King and his Queen.

 

The trip was almost like their wedding but this time Grima had more reason to show the solidarity of him and his wife.  The people were happy and he knew it was because their apparent favourite royals had taken the throne. Especially if the media were to be believed.

 

Grima honestly did not see the appeal, though he disliked the fact that he was popular he couldn't deny the facts as they stood.  He and his wife were popular. Just about anything connected to the couple flew off the shelves, he knew. He could already dred what would happen when their child was born.  He sighed.

 

The formal event did not just require a coronation ceremony, a formal portrait of their family was required as well as the customary feast.  Grima made it plain that the attendants were not to give any alcohol to him or Lucina- partly to conceal the fact that she was pregnant and partly because he did not feel the need to drink it either and wanted an excuse to go without.  Aversa surprised him by following suit, though he was aware that his sister was oddly enough not her usual self. He sighed inwardly while the people around them celebrated. He was stuck there for the next three or so hours and he had to make the best of nobles seeking his favour with their attempts at making political matches, offering their newborns to marry his 'potential' child.  They were not aware of the fact that Grima's progeny was at this very moment growing within Lucina. Had they known the overtures would be much worse, and more frantic as they most certainly would have wanted a hand in the royal bloodline. Though the two families whom Grima knew were the problematic ones were offering their first born sons to marry his sister in an effort to improve relations- though they wanted what House Fauder had- an easy life close to their enemy so that they would be immune to danger.  Grima however made it plain he would not consider their offers, "I do not speak for my sister, should she find a match that pleases her, then I shall consider it." He said dryly, "Until such time as my sister finds one, I will not press the case as unlike my Mother, I am well aware of your foolish ploys."

Lucina watched all of it with a mildly horrified expression.  He knew in Ylisse arranged marriages were not normal and he leant to her and said softly, "I don't care how many of them try, I won't even consider it until our child comes of age.  The fools only care about saving their own skins."

"Is it really like this?" She asked, "Was it really like this for you?"

Grima sighed, "As the Crown Prince...there were a few offers from the houses of Plegia, before I was born.  It is...irritatingly normal, but any potential matches are not final if the two do not agree to it, so at least there is that.  Or if, for example, a girl is born and the one being offered is a girl. Same gender relationships are...not exactly welcome as they do not produce children.  That isn't to say it doesn't happen, just that it's frowned upon unless they have a way to produce children. However, if such a thing is the case then duty to one's family comes first.  A male heir must sire a child to continue the family line, there is no exception, it is law in Plegia. A female heir must necessarily bare children as is her duty, it is not permissible for a couple to marry solely for love, even if they are of opposing genders.  Though that doesn't mean the all marriages are completely loveless." He said as he gently held her hand. Lucina smiled softly, he was right,

"But happens...in a match where neither-"

"Want to marry but they have to?" Grima sighed as Lucina nodded, "My...aunt, Princess Brunhilda, she...she did not love my uncle, but was forced to bare children as demanded by a woman of her station.  It was not a happy marriage, especially when it was found the man she married was sleeping with one of the servants. A male servant. He was executed for treason as was my aunt for failing her duty...by my Great Grandfather-"

"King Andrathema…" Lucina turned to see Aversa, who spoke quietly "He was well known for his intolerance for the breaking of the law.  Though that was in a time of Plegia’s history no one likes to talk about."

It was a sobering thought, Grima however continued, "Most choose to dissolve the marriage, others do not have a choice depending on their station and the expectation of the families, most are friendly enough to one another so the marriages are not entirely unhappy- though if the family gets involved you can bet there will usually be children afterwards." He said as if Aversa's earlier explanation was a part of what he was saying, "Family alliances are normally the driving force of such marriages.  Though for House Plegia there are few more important alliances than those of House Fauder, despite their traditionally strong Grimleal ties, they are one of the most loyal houses in Plegia."

 

~*~

 

By the time they returned to Goetia no fewer than eight noblemen approached Grima for his sister's hand, and another twenty for his unborn child's though they didn't know of the fact that the child was currently growing inside of Lucina as they  spoke. He turned them all down. The new King had no need for their attempts at making political matches and alliances. He would cull the worst offenders first before such alliances were made, remind them who ruled Plegia, not just in name but by undisputed right and power.

 

Grima had his own family to protect and secure.

 

The night was cool as he prepared for the evening with Lucina.  Steady and sure hands worked out knots in his shoulders, reaching down his back to his hips as her hands deftly slipped below the waistband of his night clothing.  Grima let out a low chuckle, "Not tonight, please Lucina. We have a rather bothersome schedule for tomorrow to look forward to and-" a knock made them both stop his eyes met hers and she drew her dressing gown more securely around her shoulders to make her a little more suitable for company, "Enter." Grima’s voice said calmly,

"Forgive my intrusion, Brother." Grima sighed as Aversa came and he made a firm motion,

"Avie, don't.  I am not her, nor am I our father.  I don't care if I am a king. Nothing changes between us.   _Nothing_ , okay?  We do not need formalities between us."

Aversa's face softened, "Oh Little Bird." She came then and he embraced his sister who was sobbing helplessly.  Lucina gently embraced her sobbing sister in law,

"I agree, nothing should ever change between all of us."

Aversa drew back wiping the tears from her eyes, "It's been so hard- all of the...nobles who are not of House Fauder, House Sallya or House Inverse have- have been most difficult to avoid." She sniffled.  "I need both of you to help me. I kn-know that it's not allowable to marry for love-"

Grima took his sister's hand in his own, "Which family is he or she from?" He asked,

"They're not nobility Little Bird." She said softly, close to crying again,

"That doesn't matter." Grima said, "We can get rid of House Victorei, they should be more than culled by this point."

Aversa blinked in shock as did Lucina, "You can do that?" Lucina asked surprised,

"Yes, I can.  Especially useful for dealing with fools like them."

Aversa smiled weakly, "But-"

He held a finger up, "We do not need them and it's more than needed at this point.  It is time to shake the most disloyal houses up."

She sighed, "Then I suppose I have little say in the matter?"

"I can't take your title Avie, and I don't feel like I should."

"I thank you Little Bird." Aversa said then she sighed, "His name is Gangrel Gannrel." She blushed and Grima smiled softly,

"I'll see what I can do." Grima replied to his sister, "It might take some time, but I'll keep you posted." He grinned and Lucina also smiled.  She hoped it would go well for Aversa's sake.

 

~*~

 

It took a while, namely because Grima had a lot more duties to attend to then what he'd once had to worry about as a prince.  He did however make the time, slipping away quietly with Lucina without any of his staff's knowledge, save for Malik since the young man was also driving them to a run down part of Perezia city.  It was here that Grima had on good authority that was where the Gannrel family lived. He told Malik this was to be an incognito visit to the family and as such Grima wore his tactician coat. Lucina wore a traditional robe that was enough to conceal her appearance- a necessity given how unique she looked.  Grima gave Malik a nod before the royal couple came to stand near the threshold of the small house.

 

Grima only had to knock twice when a female voice floated out, "In a minute!  In a minute!" The voice called and there was the sound of footsteps heading to it, the door was opened by a woman who had her long white hair pulled back into a simple bun, her dark eyes bright, despite the wizened face showing she was actually a fair bit older than the late Queen Robin had been, "Oh...I didn't expect no one!  Please, come on in- sorry the place is a bit ofa mess."

 

The woman hobbled ahead of them- arthritis no doubt making her life more difficult than it had to be.  She wore a rather simple floral print dress that reminded Grima of a particular flower he'd only heard of once.  They were lead to the tiny lounge room and the woman came to the tiny kitchen, "Gangrel!" She called, "We gots guests, ya goin' t' help or not?"

A man slightly older than Grima poked his head through the doorway leading to the sleeping area, "Guests Ma?  Yeah I can help out." He said. He had a shock of red hair and the same bright expression as the woman.

 

Grima could tell the man, Gangrel was the one Aversa had inadvertently fallen for, the man had been in the army, until Campari booted him out for being too friendly with her.  It was a shame, as Grima wouldn't have had to go to so much trouble to find him. The woman hobbled about as Gangrel had pulled his hair back into a low ponytail, "Hey, uh...it's not anything personal or nutting, but we don't really know-"

Grima waved him off, "Please, I have reason to be here and no, I'm not of the Noble houses." Grima said calmly doing his best to avoid a conflict,

"How d'ya like ya tea?" The woman asked,

"With milk and two teaspoons of cinnamon sugar if you have it please." Grima replied.

"What about ya lady, anythin' she might prefer?"

Lucina spoke gently, "I'm okay with the same."

The woman chuckled and set to make the tea while Gangrel sat across from them,

"Right." He sighed, "I guess that's one problem outta the way.  Though really how come ya came alla this way an' all? 'Coz las' time we 'ad guests it was them bastards of House Victorei demandin' we pay up or leave."

"Is that so?" Grima asked with a raised eyebrow, "Under whose authority?"

"They said summat about th' head o' th' house owing summat to th' king an' he was gonna pay it up big time."

Grima rested his chin in his hand, "I see, all the more reason I suppose to deal them the blow they have been asking for."

The woman came with two cups of warm tea, "Here ya go." She said with a smile,

"Thank you Ma'am." Grima said as he set the cup aside, he would let it cool a little.

"Why ya welcome." She smiled as she gave the third cup to Gangrel, "We don' often get social calls."

"I see.  I do apologise-"

"Oh it's nuttin'."  She said, "It's nice not ta have nobles breathin' down our necks."

Grima chuckled, "I see.  Well rest assured that's not why we're here.  I came in the hopes that your son may be a viable match for my sister."

The pair both looked surprised but it was the woman who spoke first, "Well I'll be...I never thought a girl'd look his way.  Say wouldn't ya parents be more-"

Grima smiled sadly, "Father is too unwell to travel and Mother passed away recently, though my sister approached and asked me to facilitate this.  She felt I would have a better time of it than our parents."

"Oh, I see." The woman said looking to Gangrel now, "Well son?  What d'ya think?"

"I think it'll be fine an' alla tha'.  Though we ain't got much for the wedding."

Grima nodded, "That is something Father has agreed for us to cover, he has made it plain he wants my sister to be happy, and to be frank, I agree with him.  But I know there will be...hmm, I suppose you could say outrage for someone of her standing to marry below her station, especially from House Victorei, though their days are very much numbered." Grima said as he took a sip of tea.  It was as good, if not better than the tea made by the royal chefs. "I hope that will ease the burden of the arrangement for you."

There was silence for a moment, then Gangrel spoke,

"Ya'd do that?  Ya know a wedding ain't the most inexpensive thin' right?"

"Oh I know.  But I wanted to be sure my sister would be truly happy.  She did come to me after all." He said calmly and Lucina tried to stifle a giggle at his playful expression.  The woman looked thoughtful and said,

"I dun see no problems on our end then." She said calmly, "Though-"

"I'm fine with it, Ma.  Ya more'n due fo' me t' do what's right.  For Pop's sake."

Lucina was taken by surprise and looked to Grima, and he smiled softly and he explained calmly, "The priests will have to oversee the agreement, however from what I do know, we'll have about a month-?  It that agreeable or do you need more time?" He asked the woman. She chuckled faintly,

"A month will suffice."

Grima nodded, "Very well.  We will discuss the wedding two weeks from now, and from there, well, I won't spoil the surprise."

"So then, ya the main contact?"

"I suppose I would be, though Malik is much easier to speak with.  He has more time than I do. Though I've told him this takes precedence."

 

Gangrel blinked as did his mother.  Grima chuckled and had finished the tea, "Well, I will see you in two weeks, Mrs Gannrel, I appreciate the tea.  It was very nice."

 

It was only after they left that Lydia Gannrel clicked with whom they had spoken to.  She almost dropped the cup she was holding. Her son was going to marry a princess.


End file.
